Family Affairs
by melissaaax3
Summary: What happens when the rulers of two nations decide to make play dates for their very different sons? Gaara, meet Naruto. A story of friendship, and the challenges of love. cross dressing, YAOI, cute fic. might have lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Affairs: Chapter One**

A.N: One of my older stories, all written just review and I'll update. Tell me if you like it and if you've read my other stories tell me which one is priority.

**PROLOUGUE:**

A blonde man sat next to a red-head, discussing things in a very business like manner.

"I think it would benefit both of us and our countries, after all they are the future rulers of two of the greatest and most influential nations in the World" explained the red-head wisely.

The blonde one shook his head. "I agree, but I simply can't force him into a marriage he may not want. He's all I have left, I couldn't bear it if he hated me. The decision is his alone. I'm afraid we'll have to sit back and watch this one play out. I mean he is only a few days old and your son is only one. We have a lot of time to consider this. But even then we can arrange play dates so they become friends" he answered.

The red-head nodded. "How about a play date two years from now?" he asked in a serious tone.

"You've got yourself a play date Kazekage-san" replied the joyful blonde.

"Very well. I will contact you then" stated the red-head, standing up and exiting the room.

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"So it is time already? Time sure does fly...very fast. I'll see you soon" said a blonde man, hanging up the phone.

Just then, if one was to listen closely the would hear the sounds of running followed by a loud shriek and the sounds of giggling and footsteps.

But since the blonde was busy in his own mind scape he was unprepared for what happened next.

His door burst open causing him to fall of his chair in surprise and in walked a tall whit haired male with a squealing, blonde-haired child under his arm. "Minato, your brat cut up my precious porn and my rough draft for the next novel in my Icha Icha Series" growled the bulky man, face flushed with anger.

Minato's gaze slowly traveled to the babbling toddler held in an undignified manner under the man's arm gesturing widely with his small arms, eyes wide, spewing baby talk 100 miles a minute and he couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter.

Jariya was angered by this at first, but one look at the still babbling toddler had him laughing as well.

After calming down Minato got up off the ground and walked towards the other man with a grace one wouldn't usually associate with a man who, minutes before went sprawling off his chair.

"I'm really sorry Jariya, only two years old and he's already causing vast amounts of trouble. He's more like me than I would have liked" joked the blonde male as he made his way towards the child.

Jariya, already knowing what he wanted readily handed over the child, who's arms were outstretched to his father. "Personality-wise? Yes, looks-not so much" he replied, smirking mischievously.

"That's not true, he has my blonde hair and blue eyes..." defended Minato hastily, examing his son closely.

"True but his 'blonde hair' isn't spiky like yours, it falls flat on his head and his 'blue eyes' are all innocent and girly. Face it everything about him screams G.I.R.L, even his tan skin is girly. How he managed to make that look girly I'll never know" replied the older male, scoffing at the shorter blonde.

Minato grumbled his agreement. "Yeah he's just young though. He'll grow out of it...I hope sooner though, because it really brings unwanted attention from the female population" he said, shivering as he recalled the many incidents where he was chased by mobs of cooing women.

"No attention from women is unwanted" answered the other man, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Says the old pervert! Besides that's not true, think of Tsunade-chan" replied Minato, amusement showing as the perverse grin on the other man's face turned into a grimace.

"Point taken. You're not called a genius for nothing. Anyway, is it true? Tomorrow the Kazekage and his son are visiting?" he asked, for once serious.

Minato sighed heavily, "Yeah, make sure you tell Anko-chan and the other girls to get him ready for it tomorrow" he answered sheepishly.

"I'll never understand why you chose that scary woman to be his nanny, well head nanny. I'd never trust her with a child, she makes little children cry" spat Jariya with a scowl, his voice deep with exasperation.

"Well Naruto is different. Plus, he loves her and she loves him. Despite how crazy and scary she is, she's really good with him and would beat up anyone who so much as thought about hurting Naru-chan. It's also an added bonus she's possessive and scares away the Naru-fans" he explained slowly, to the mentally challenged giant.

The man's face wrinkled in amusement. "Anddddd you think she's hot" he added, once again donning his I'm-a-pervert face.

Minato sputtered and blushed. "D-Do NOT!" he retorted lamely, glaring at the laughing man. Ahem. "Anyways I better take Naru-chan to bed. Bye old man" he covered, smirking victoriously at the offended look the other man sent him.

"wait a minute..."  
'3...2...1' thought the blonde, now sprinting down the hallway with the laughing baby cradled safely in his arms.

"WHAT ABOUT MY PORN?!" screamed Jariya in an anguished voice.

"Why you pervert. What are you doing screaming about porn in here?! I ought a' castrate you!" growled Tsunade, who happened to be passing the room when he screamed.

Jariya slowly turned around, like a deer caught in head lights towards an irate blonde. Who was cracking her knuckles with a vein throbbing dangerously on her temple.

He quickly put his hands out in front of him and started backing up. "I didn't mean it Tsunade-hime. Seriously. You thought I said porn?!" he asked with mock indignation, laughing like it was a ridiculous concept. "I meant what about my CORN. That damn brat ate all my corn!" he lied lamely, mentally patting himself for not stuttering and coming up with a good lie.

"Jariya you imbecile, he barely has any teeth!" she roared, punching the man in the head.

Huff,huff, "Damn, stupid pervert...fuck...I need sake" she mumbled, storming out of the room.

"Alrighty little Naru-chan, Daddy's going to go to sleep now. You get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow little buddy" cooed Minato gently, rubbing his sleepy son's tummy.

"Ni Daa" mumbled Naruto before closing his sleepy blue eyes.

Minato gently placed a kiss on Naruto's head before quietly exiting the room.

"You're so good with him"

"Geez Anko, you scared the crap out of me" answered Minato, clutching his chest dramatically.

Anko chuckled "Doesn't take much" she replied. "...You know he called me Ka today. I was so surprised I almost dropped him... I guess I shouldn't tell you stuff like that. But...It made me happy because I feel like he's really my baby" she looked up at him before looking away, "I know it's stupid because my baby never got to live...but I really do feel like Naruto is mine" she said sadly, twisting her hands in her coat.

Minato slowly approached her and gave her a comforting hug "If you want...you can be mommy in our little dysfunctional family" he stated seriously. "But I warn you, it comes with attachments-mainly me, and you have to fulfill your wifely duties" responded Minato happily, while pulling back and winking suggestively when he said the last part.

She laughed. "Of course, oh perverted husband of mine" she answered mockingly.

"See that's how it should be, but I'd prefer if you called me master-sama" he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, much like an old pervert everyone knows and loves...or knows and beats.

She huffed "Over my dead body" she answered,causing his perverted smile to be replaced by a pout.

"Aww Anko-channnnnn. Why not? I think I'd be a good master!" he whined chasing after the retreating woman.

"How about no you hentai baka?" she stated, running away.

"Don't worry, I'll convince you to join my side sooner or later Anko-chan. You'll see muhuhahahahaha" cough cough he retorted evilly, cackling maniacally.

"You don't even know evil and f.y.i work on your laugh, you sound like a claustrophobic chicken...kukuku" she answered, turning the corner and waving over her shoulder.

Minato laughed. "I never thought it would be possible for me to love again...but Naru-chan you brought us together. Maybe I'll get a second chance at love after all" and with that said Minato entered his room.

**A.N: Very short, sorry. Posting stories. Read and review. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and or grammar issues. This is all done by me and it was kind of rushed. It's very cute and you'll see more of the baby interactions the next few chapters. There are a lot of time skips in the story and Naruto does get pretty promiscuous. He also tends to prefer dressing as a girl. If you like or don't like these things tell me. The dressing as a girl thing adds to a lot of the humor in the story and the lemons and stuff are kind of iffy for me right now. So read and review telling me what you'd like/wouldn't like to see. Thank youu.  
- - melissaaax3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Affairs: Chapter Two**

**A.N:** Thank you for all of those who reviewed. I'm thinking of starting to request a minimum of 5 reviews before I update.

Izabelle Alizabe: I do not plan on having the demons in this story, this is because they are not shinobi. Sorry, it all should get explained in this chapter if not, most of it. They are actually kings, they rule their countries. I retained the Kazekage and Hokage titles for them because I wanted to keep a lot of the Naruto stuff in here. It actually makes sense once I explain and go into everything. The first chapter was just some light fluff, not a lot of plot development, just introducing some of the main characters and sub-plots.

Coyote86401: Thank you, this was actually one of the first reviews I've gotten with feedback. I appreciate your opinion. Yeah, I was really going for a cute theme to this one. It stays pretty innocent till Naruto gets older, then he becomes a bit of a hoe. I'm just debating on whether or not I should have lemons or retain it as a cute fic? A lot of the humor comes from the lemons though. Tell me what you think, I write for you guys, so all of your opinions are valuable to me.

**Family Affairs...**

"awwwwww-"  
"omgshhhhh-"  
"kawaiii!"  
*insert really loud fan girl squeal *

Naruto rubbed his bleary eyes with his tiny fist and sleepy blue eyes shifted to the noisy group of women gathered around his crib. His vision finally came into focus, causing him to pout and setting off another round of cooing.

"He-"  
"soooo cuteee!"  
"I just want to hug him so much!"  
"Hey!"  
"He's such a beautiful baby"  
"I wish I had such a cute baby!"  
"HEYYYY!" screamed Anko, her left eyebrow twitching dangerously. "What are you fucktards doing harassing Naruto when he's sleeping? Can't you see you woke him up?!" asked Anko angrily, making the once jovial group frightened. They all froze in their places, slowly turning their heads to the threat. With blushing, guilty faces they went head to head with a monster. Not, they took off leaving said monster extremely moody.

She huffed angrily then turned to the now awake and happily giggling toddler. Slowly approaching his crib with a fond smile, she laughed.

"Kaaa!" he squealed excitedly, his chubby little arms reaching for her.

"Why hello Naru-chan. How are you this morning baby boy?" she asked in a very oc cooing voice, one many would be killed for bringing up. Picking him, up she grinned "Yeah I know. Don't you worry about them, mommy scared those fiends off" she added happily, Naruto's reply being to wiggle happily in her arms.

"Well what do you say about getting ready?" she asked excitedly. "No worries I'll pick out something so cute it'll knock the baby booties off that boy...I'm sure he'll wet his diapers!" she stated, grinning at her genius, before realizing wetting of the diapers is not an uncommon occurrence for toddlers."...not unintentionally of course" she added, to try and rectify the situation. "Ughh I did not just say that" she muttered, deadpanning. "Let's get moving, times a wasting" she added, trying to change the subject and save herself further embarrassment in front of the two year old.

Naruto was as oblivious and understanding as only a baby can be, nodding here and there to subject his opinion to the frantic purplette.

"Off to the bath we go!" she shouted, stepping into the washroom attached to Naruto's room. "You are one lucky baby, getting your own huge washroom" she teased, placing Naruto in a baby chair and filling up the baby tub with warm water. After doing this she proceeded to pick him up and place him gently on the baby changer, taking off his pajamas and diaper.

The little blonde laughed and squirmed making her job much harder, intentionally of course. Squeaking as she removed his diaper, he pouted amusing the older woman.

She poured some bubbles in the tub before slowly setting him in the water and supporting him with one hand, gently washing him with the other. The soapy cloth ran small circles over his tan skin, making him giggle and make random baby noises. This continued on until Naruto got used to the feeling of her washing him, and grew bored of it, now trying to reach for the yellow ducky on the side of the tub.

"dukie" he ordered, giving her puppy eyes.

Anko laughed and handed him the small toy, smiling at how desperately he wanted it, and the cute thankful smile he gave her for helping him. "Okay Naru-chan. Use your words okay? Which one do you want, Vanilla & Orange or Apple cinnamon?" she asked slowly, holding up the corresponding bottles when she said the names.

Naruto's face took on a look of determination. "nillaowange" he answered, pointing to the orange shampoo bottle, with a huge grin at his success.

Anko grinned to, kissing him on the nose. "Good job big boy!" she exclaimed, pouring a small amount of shampoo into her palm and gently massaging it in his hair. "Close your eyes for mommy now" she asked sweetly, slowly pouring some water around his tilted back head, making sure to get all of the soap out. Being extra careful not to get any soap in his eyes, she righted him and told him it was okay to open his eyes now. After this was done she picked him up, not without protests and grabbed a huge fluffy orange towel. Smiling lovingly at him, she dried him thoroughly and brought him back into his room.

"Oh my. Looks like we spent to much time in the tub!" she gasped. "I guess it's a good thing your mom's a smart one and she thought ahead, already picking out your outfit and everything" she added with a smirk. Naruto laughed, making her smile and put a clean diaper on the boy. Handing him his favorite fox plushy, Kyuubi. Successfully providing amusement for the energetic babe she made her way to the walk in closet and returned with a small, light blue kimono; the perfect color to match Naruto's eyes. The kimono had gold butterflies with a gold obi, and was complete with some tiny gold slippers and white socks. Dressing him efficiently, and pausing every once in a while to accommodate the blonde's many movements she smiled in satisfaction. "you look so cute! Oh wait, accessories!" she stated over-dramatically, almost forgetting about the adorable gold butterfly clip and small gold bangle. Checking her watch she nodded in satisfaction, "Aha! Just in time" she bragged. Holding up the victory sign she grinned, taking a picture of Naruto and his fox plushy. "Okay Naru-chan, you just tell mom if that boy does anything to you. If **anyone ever** does anything to you, you **always** come to me understand?" she lectured, fixing him with narrowed eyes and a 'you-better-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you-look'.

Naruto giggled and patted her cheek comfortingly.

Anko sighed. "We're here sweetie. Love you" she mumbled dejectedly, kissing him on his soft baby cheek and knocking on the door.

"Come in"

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama is ready for his play date" she stated, knowing she should address him formally in front of others.

"No need for that Anko-chan, they are in the other room. I was waiting for Naru-chan then planned to meet them together. So, I'll take him from you. Good job, he looks extra adorable today" explained Minato, grinning as he took his son from the reluctant beauty.

"Kay' see you later perverted idiot. Come get me when the PLAY date is done", she said smirking and exiting the room.

Minato tsked at this, but grinned nevertheless. "You hear that Naruto? Your mommy has such disrespect for me, even going as far as to say I'm a child" he mock whined to his son. Grinning at the response he got from the exuberant little boy he added, "It's just you and I now Naru-chan. Let's go meet your new friend".

"Daaaa?" questioned the smaller blonde quite loudly.

"Shh, shh baby quiet you will see" answered Minato, opening the door to see the Kazekage and his small red-haired child.

"Hello Kazekage-san, it's been a while ne?" he asked with much less his normal exuberance, using the small happy smile reserved for work.

"It has indeed. How have you been Hokage-san?" questioned the taller male.

"I've been fine. Naruto's a trouble maker but he certainly keeps the palace busy and the staff entertained" replied Minato with a touch of pride and obvious fondness, lightly chuckling.

This amused the Kazekage who smirked, "Interesting" he muttered, for the first time looking at the small blonde in the man's arms. Looking pointedly at his own son, sitting obediently next to him an introduction was added. "This is my youngest son and chosen heir, Gaara" he explained, making Minato turn his gaze to the quiet child.

"Yes, well what do you say we put the children in the play pen and talk some business? I am very interested to see how the Kingdom of Suna is doing" he replied, brilliantly steering the topic away from where he knew the Kazekage was going. Placing Naruto in the play pen and calmly retreating to his desk and ever-comfortable chair.

The Kazekage did the same with his child, and sat across from Minato, looking very at ease. "How is your alliance with Wave country?" he asked, while watching the two boys who as of yet had not moved from the three feet of distance they were strategically placed away from each other.

"It is very beneficial to our country, we send them resources and they send us resources. I know you are aware of the lack of healthy soil in wave country and their inability to grow enough food. They have plenty of fish and the trade boosts economy" replied Minato half-distractedly, his attention mostly on Naruto who was playing with his little fox.

Naruto giggled, finally noticing the older boy, who was glaring at him. The boy wore a bold red kimono with black dragons decorating it, completed by a black obi. He had shaggy red hair and greeny teal eyes heavily lined with dark rings.

Naruto smiled cutely at the boy, hugging his precious plushy to his bosom while attempting to stand up.

Gaara's green eyes narrowed at the now approaching blonde and he grabbed the foam letter block, the closest toy next to him and launched it at Naruto. The Kazekage smirked and Minato frowned, his lips parting with his oncoming protest.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as the block rebounded off his head of gold, making him appear as if he was about to cry much to Minato's chagrin. After the delayed moment of shock he slowly bent down and picked up the block. Then stumbling towards Gaara and sitting right in front of him, placing th block in his lap.

Gaara's smirk turned into a look of shock then a deadly glare, which Naruto ignored, smiling happily at him.

"I'm Nawuto" he greeted, his name slurred cutely.

Gaara looked ready to hit the insufferable boy in front of him when Naruto decided to poke him then giggle. "Hi Pan-daaa" he said cheekily before in a very undignified manner, throwing himself in a hug at the other boy, to the absolute horror of Minato.

Gaara fell backwards into a lying position his face positively angry and confused at the same time.

Naruto cuddled him, rubbing his cheek against Gaara's chest, further turning his father into a puddle of embarrassed goo.

The Kazekage's lips twitched for a second before he took a small breath, raising an eyebrow at Minato. "Your son is **very** forward, wouldn't you agree Hokage-san?" he questioned in a monotone voice, his lips once again twitching in amusement.

Minato knowing the serious man was laughing at him blushed, once again looking at the indecent position the two were in."he's never met any other children before. Anko, his nurse is very protective. We planned to introduce him to the children of the clan heads on his fourth birthday. They all of children relatively around his age" he sputtered, face hot with embarrassment. Quickly looking back at the children and composing himself, "Enough of that, I'd say **Gaara-kun** looks pretty startled himself" he refuted, confidently smirking at the larger man.

"Well Minato-san I say by the looks of things, it will be my son to come out on top in this. Your **Naru-chan** is already positively taken with him, it will surely not be very hard either" he cooly replied, a small smirk once again appearing on his face.

"I happen to disagree Shukaku-san. Naruto was the one to act first and despite your son's cool demeanor, he will eventually give in. I have long since come to terms that Naruto will most likely be the daughter I never got...but that does not mean he won't be in control of the relationship" challenged Minato smugly, conceding to Naruto being the submissive he knew he was.

Shukaku raised a brow elegantly, the only reaction to his hidden, perverted meaning. "If you are so confident in your opinion would you care to make this a bet?" he asked smoothly, a clear challenge in his droll voice.

Minato stood up from his chair "Loser pays for the wedding" he declared with a smirk.

"What makes you so sure there will be a wedding?" he asked questioningly.

"Oh, there will be a wedding" he answered cryptically, shaking on their deal.

Gaara was now holding the top half of his body up with his elbows, and simultaneously trying to pry Naruto off of his chest. The stubborn blonde, who was much smaller then him had entwined their legs together making it difficult for him to get some grip on the floor.

The two-year old was very strong for his age and size, clinging to him cutely. A sweet smile was on the golden haired angel's face, his arms around the struggling read-head's middle, his cheek pressed lovingly against the older boy's chest.

Gaara try as he might could not get the little leech off of him. He was the angriest he had ever been in his three years of life. The fact that this little pest could stand up to him, and did not run from his glare was incomprehensible to him. Loathe as he was to admit it he was scared, no one had ever gotten this close to him, not even the maid who took care of him. His own sister and brother were scared of him, and his father did not care for physical contact. Gaara did not like to be touched... but what frightened him to death was the fact that his chest, where the blonde head currently was was warm. It was uncomfortable plain and simple. His chest hurt, he had trouble breathing and the place where his heart should be was pounding furiously. All these things scared him for he did not understand what he was feeling. Who would have known the three year old genius was wrong...he did have a heart, and it played to the tune of one crazy blonde.

**A.N: REVIEW AND THAT IS IT. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Wow I am completely surprised by how much people like this story. It's actually my sister's favorite. But I don't listen to her because she doesn't like yaoi. I love how many reviews I got, I asked for five and you guys gave me eight. So I'm writing a double chapter. These were originally written I short chapters because it's one of my older stories. If you read Three Words Can Change it All you can see the hugeee difference in chapter length. They are both old but in TWCCIA I typed a lot of chapters together which is what I plan to do with this one now. Anyways **I need decisions!** Do you guys want lemons or not when they get older and by older I think it starts at 12 and gets worse towards 14 and 16. Naruto us a little promiscuous? You likey? Yes? No? Tell me because I need to know if I want to update quickly. Anyways **10 REVIEWS this time** guys I know you can do it! Woootttt!  
- - melissaaax3

**Family Affairs: Chapter Three**

The four year old Naruto ran happily through the garden. Today his daddy told him he was going to make some new friends and Panda-chan would be coming to visit. This made him so happy. He would finally get to see his friend again. He missed the red head dearly, even if the older boy didn't miss him. That was okay because Naruto knew that Panda-chan would miss him eventually. The two years seemed like forever and he was almost ready to demand to visit panda when his daddy intervened. He turns four today and he can't wait!

"Naru-chan! What are you doing running around in your pajamas?!" asked Anko scolding him, a mock angry expression on her beautiful face.

"Nawuto wanted to pway outside mommy" he answered bashfully, approaching the young woman.

She grinned, easily pardoning him. "You scared me!" she gasped, swooping down to pick him up in a spinning hug. This caused him to giggle joyfully, watching his mother's purple locks to sway around her head as they spun in unison.

"Why mommy scared?" he asked sadly, his face distraught at upsetting his mommy whom he loved so dearly.

At this she smirked. "I thought I wouldn't get to be the one to say Happy Birthday to my Naru-chan first!" she answered in mock sadness.

"You were first mommy, don't cry please! I'll never play outside again, promise!" he squealed, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of his mom crying because of him.

She laughed, and hugged him tightly. "I was just joking Naru, you can play outside any time you want as long as you tell mommy first okay?" she replied, smiling softly at the upset child.

"Deal!" he replied quickly, overjoyed at being able to once again play outside. Making her grin knowingly at him.

"Let's go get you ready for your party shall we, big boy?" she asked with excitement.

Naruto responded with an enthusiastic yes and the set off to his chambers.

** ...With Minato and his court...  
**"I've gathered you all here today to tell you that I'm glad you've all been patiently waiting to meet my son. I apologize for ungraciously making you wait so long to see the future ruler of your kingdom and as such would like to cordially invite you to his fourth birthday party today. It is there that he shall be formally introduced to the castle court. I know you have been requesting for him to befriend your children and this is the chance. They are all invited to this event" explained Minato stern;y, his eyes shifting to all of the clan heads. "Inoichi" he called, holding out an invitation.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will most definitely bring Deidara and Ino-chan" thanked the Yamanaka clan head politely.

Minato smiled as he departed, such a kind man for being head of the interrogation unit. No one would even guess such a man was capable of it...let alone realize the type of things he did daily. Of course he did not torture the captives, that was Ibiki's job, Inoichi got information through trauma. Making the victim so distraught he would spill anything they wanted to know. Of course this didn't happen often, only if the physical torturing didn't work which was hardly ever, considering Ibiki is a master at it. This made Minato shiver, damn that Ibiki lunatic. Yes...he scared Minato deeply though he would be forced to admit it-quite easily. Anyways, it was only after physical torture failed that Inoichi was brought in to mentally torture the captives. He has a gift for knowing things about people, very insightful a trait their family was very well-known for. "Chouza" he added, coming back to reality from the nightmare of Ibkiki Mornino, and holding out an envelope to the head chef.

"I am very grateful your majesty, I will prepare an amazing feast and bring Chouji to the party" he replied humbly.

Minato nodded in return. "Shikaku" he said, calling out the last of the Ino-Shika-Cho gang, called such for being best friends their whole life, and their fathers before them.

"No matter how troublesome it is, I will attend Hokage-sama with Shikamaru" replied the lazy man in a weary voice.

This made Minato smirk. No matter how lazy the Nara clan head appeared to be he was a genius, and as such very good at his job as head of military tactics. Lazy and genius happening to be a trait in his family lineage as well. The man was absolutely brilliant and Minato could not count how many times by his tutelage, he was able to talk himself out of war. "Tsume"

"Thank you your Highness I will surely bring Hana and Kiba" replied the Inuzuka clan leader and head of the tracking unit. Tsume was a single mother of two, losing her husband in the great war. Don't let that fool you though, she is no fragile woman. Training large K-9 to track and kill any escaped prisoners and virtually able to track any one on this world by scent alone. That woman is a different kind of genius, a dog one. Which as you may be able to guess, is their family business.

"Hiashi" he called, smiling at the man who would be considered one of his close friends.

"I am honored Hokage-sama and will most definitely bring Neji, Hinata, and Hinabi" answered the steely Hyuuga clan head, before bowing and making his exit. Revered military general and head of military training, he was one of Minato's close alliances. A godsend in the art of fighting. No other army could compare to Konoha's in terms of hand-to-hand combat. He trained them excellently, and even trained his whole family. They were all masters of Juuken his family's style of fighting. One only known by Hyuuga clan members and that was the way it would stay. Minato was not about to make him teach one of his family traditions to the soldiers. He respected him too much to do that.

"Gai" he mumbled nervously.

"YOSHHH Hokage-sama. It is I, your youthful head of staff! I shall bring my youthful son Lee to this party!" he answered...yelled enthusiastically, striking his renowned nice-guy pose.

Minato inwardly cried while quickly calling up the next person, to avoid being hugged by the emotional green beast of Konoha. "Asuma!" he all but yelled, glaring at the smirking, smoking I might add man.

"Hokage-sama" drowned said man, a lazy bow added to the end. "I will attend with my family" he added, at the peeved look Minato shot him. Azuma is the head of the Sarutobi clan, recently I should mention. His father old man Sarutobi retired and was Minato's close adviser as well as Jiraiya. Half of the family handled public affairs, like publicity, new citizens, alliances and such. The other half were black smiths and special weapon makers.

"Please invite Toshiro, I heard he has a daughter around Naruto's age" ordered Minato, snuffly turning to the last member there and grinning. "Fugaku-kun!" he exclaimed happily, handing over the invitation, and wrapping an arm around his best friend. "How are the village people? Are they giving you any trouble? If they are you tell me and I'll bring the law down on their asses!" he ranted, his face turning angry and serious at the last part.

This made the other male smirk. "Idiot. Let me answer before you 'bring down the law'. They are no problem at all. They hardly cause problems, and it is nothing the police force can't handle. If not we wouldn't be Uchiha's" he replied calmly, the only man who would dare speak to their king like that.

This answer made Minato pout and sulk. "Okay mr I'm an Uchiha bastard and we are sooo cool. Yeah our police force would kick your police force's ass! Because we're Uchiha's and we like men!" he refuted, mocking the proud Uchiha and smirking at him as he said the last part.

The other man gave him a blank look as a reply, apparently not finding Minato worth replying too, which was not a wise decision. This being because it gave him time to continue without having to change the topic back.

"I knew it! You homo!" he cried over dramatically, throwing himself away from the other in mock dismay.

The other man glared at him, now unamused by the blonde's antics. "Dumb ass. I'm married" he stated, turning around to leave.

Minato laughed knowing he had pissed off hims stoic friend, being one of the only people able to do so. Yes they both knew how to get to the other. "So you don't want to meet Naru then?" he called out to the retreating man.

Fugaku stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "Itachi has been asking about the prince quite a lot. Sasuke and Itachi will attend with their mother and I. I want to see how you mess this one up idiot" he replied calmly, throwing a lazy wave at the end and exiting the room.

Needless to say Minato was peeved. He idly wondered why Fugaku's eight year old son Itachi was asking about Naru but shook it off. He was a little weary about Sasuke and Naru meeting though. If their relationship was anything like his father's and his then they were going to have to be stopped from killing eachother. He snorted, nah Naru was too innocent to fight someone.

**...Anko and Naru-chan...**

"Geez louize Naru-chan. Must you splash so much? The maids are going to have a field day!" exclaimed Anko, carrying the cute boy wrapped snugly in a large towel.

"But mommy it was fun" was the squealed reply, followed by giggling at her pout.

"Yeah yeah, Go put on your pull-ups you little monster" she joked, ticking his sides. "Mommy will find you some clothes" she added, walking towards the closet.

Naruto squealed with laughter running to do as told and escape her treacherous hands.

"mmm. What do dress you in? Maybe I should ask nichan?" she mumbled, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, while looking through racks upon racks of clothing.

"NICHAN!" screeched Naruto, happily scaring the crap out of his mother who fell from shock in the closet.

Just then a small red haired boy burst into the room. "What's wrong? Where's Naru? Naru-channnn?!" screamed the frantic boy.

Naruto leapt on the boy, giggling "Here Nichan" he stated.

Anko smiled lovingly at them. "You boys are too cute! My little Sasi-chan and Naru-chan. Sweet little babies" she cooed motherly.

"Mom! I'm not a baby, I am SIX years old!" huffed Sasori, who had an armful of blonde Naru.

"Yeah but just think when I found you, you were only four years old" she replied dazedly. "Ahh! You guys grow up too fast!" she cried sadly, tearing up a little.

"Dad has entered the building" declared Minato, who stumbled in at a completely unorthodox time as usual, the door bursting open upon his entrance. "Mom what's wrong?!" he asked worriedly, rushing over to the sad young woman,

"...Nothing" she mumbled stubbornly. "You...baka you were in the building this whole time" she added, rubbing at her teary eyes and glaring at him.

"FAMILY HUG BOYS!" he ordered enthusiastically, glomping the purple haired woman, who was unprepared making them crash to the floor, with him on top.

"Come on Naru-chan" said Sasori, grabbing the small child's hand and rushing up to their fallen parents.  
"Mommy, Daddy Nawuto coming!" reassured the youngest boy, jumping on the two young parents.  
Minato laughed then leaned in closer, kissing the now blushing Anko on the lips.

"eewwie! Stop that" whined Sasori, making his yucky-face.

"Nawuto wan kiss too" whined Naruto, getting up and running over to Sasori. "Sasowi-nichan kiss Nawuto" he ordered, puckering his lips expectantly.

"No Naru-chan you're too little for kisses" explained Sasori gently.

Naruto's blue eyes watered. "Nawuto no get kiss den? Nawuto get kiss from someone else" he replied, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest persistently.

Sasori giggled at this and kissed him on the cheek, at which he beamed at his older brother.

Anko pushed Minato off of her. "Look what you did!" she ordered, glaring at him angrily. "You corrupted my babies!" she yelled,punching him on the arm.

"Mommm! What did I say?" scolded Sasori, pouting.

"Nawuto kiss daddy" chimed the little one running up to his crying father who was clutching his arm and pecking him on the eyelid.

Minato in turn placed Naruto on his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Naru-chan how about you ask Panda-chan for a kiss? He's coming to your party" suggested Minato helpfully, a smug look on his face as his baby brightened visibly.

"Mkay Daddy, Nawuto ask Panda" he answered excitedly, nodding happily.

Anko fumed. "You and your perverted bet. Get out you!" she growled, pulling her fist back to punch him.

Minato unashamedly held Naruto in front of him, to which Anko protectively ripped Naruto out of his arms and kicked Minato very hard for using her baby as a shield.

"Itai!" he squealed in pain, hurrying out of the room. "Byee hunny!" he yelled, blowing her a kiss and winking, still clutching his shin.

Anko blushed, and looked away a dirty look on her face. She hated that man sometimes...

"Mommy! Daddy make you red!" cried Naruto worriedly.

"S'okay Naru-chan, Mommy is alright" reassured Anko, patting the boy on the back lovingly. "Now let's get you two dressed!" she stated happily, oh how she loved dressing her babies...

*40 minutes later *

"You two are so Kawaiii!" she squealed snapping a photo.

Sasori pouted at this, the little rebel. "I'm not cute! I'm sexci" he stated calmly, looking away patently.  
Anko's jaw dropped. "W-who taught you that word?" she asked, trying to calm her anger.

"Sexci?" asked the little boy, unknowingly adding to his mom's building anger, of course not towards him. "Ero-jiji...I heard him say it when he was reading a book with a pretty naked lady" he replied innocently.

Anko, calmly walked into the washroom and shut the door, just as easily she came out, continuing to look through clothes in the closet.

"Where'd you go mommy?" asked Naruto cutely.

"Mommy was just getting something" she replied curtly, smiling reassuringly at him.

She continued browsing attire, humming a happy little tune.

5...4...3...2...1

"JIRAIYAAAA!"

"TSUNADE-HIME?! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

BAM. BOOM. SMACKKK. "ITAIIII!"

Anko smirked. "Okay. Let's take a look at you two" she said giving Sasori a once-over.

Sasori wore an orange yukata that went to his knees in length. It had a red obi with red roses all over it. He also had on some red sandals and a red rose hair pin in his hair. His reddish hair was combed nicely and his cheeks were slightly rosy. Anko also noted his orange-painted finger nails and had to stifle her giggles. So cute!

She turned her attention to the birthday boy who was holding his little kyuubi doll. He had on a light blue yukata that was mid-thigh in length, with a yellow obi. His yukata had yellow roses printed on it. The look was complete with some yellow sandals, a yellow rose clip, blue-nail polish and rosy cheeks

She laughed, they matched perfectly, it also didn't help that Sasori was holding Naruto's small hand in his and they were both pouting at her.

"Do you guys think Daddy will like Mommy's yukata?" she asked cutely, a blush on her pale cheeks.

Sasori smiled. "ka-san matches Sasori and Naru-ni, she looks sexci" he answered happily.

Anko blushed darker and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was styled in it's usual way with a magenta rose clip added in. She wore a dark purple yukata that flowed down past her feet with a magenta obi. She also had magenta roses on her yukata, matching the clip, and some magenta sandals that weren't visible, under the dress. Topped off with purple finger nails.

She laughed. "You guys are too cute. Let's go the party should already be started. Your father said he had some big announcement to make" she explained, grabbing Sasori's tiny hand in her own and smiling as he grabbed Naruto's own and they made their way to the dinning room.  
**A.N: I have work tomorrow will try and get Chapter four tomorrow. Sorry, revieww!  
I will definitely update =] again this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **Thanks for the reviews, I'm loving the love. Anyways, all of you who gave me feed back told me you wanted lemons which is fine with me. So there WILL be lemons in the later chapters and they will be YAOI don't like it? Then I advise you stop reading right now? Kayyy? Side note... did any of you watch the new bleach episode? WTF was that Muramasa-pointy-shoed-asshole doing in hueco mundo? I was soo lost, not going to lie. Lmao Tobiume and Haineko are soo funny. OMFG Toshiro's zanpaktou is a sexy beast!!! Can I get a new fav yaoi couple! I'd like to see his sword bang the shit out of him! Wow I am a tool... Moving on.... Sankk you! You wanted it and here it is ladies and gents...****

Family Affairs: Chapter Four

"Before I introduce my son I'd like to thank everyone for coming and also make an important announcement... I plan to remarry" explained Minato calmly, his eyes sweeping over the crowd attempting to gauge their reactions.

Many women cried openly, bursting into distressed tears-which kind of freaked Minato out. Some men, in embarrassment turned away from their crying wives and others grew angry. The extreme cases were the women who passed out, collapsing right where they sat. Anko, also hearing this felt her heart drop, who could it be... she wondered in distress, her heart breaking.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, silencing the uproar his statement had caused, waking up the unconscious women who were happily pretending it was a nightmare, and making all the outraged court members shut up and sit down. "A lot has happened in the past two years" he started, looking pointedly at the few people he knew would cause problems. "Two years ago I fell in love for the second time...I also adopted another son into my family" he explained happily, his gaze fondly traveling to the curtain behind him where he knew his family was. "That being said...the woman I fell in love with is none other than Anko Mitarashi. She is kindhearted, stubborn, loyal to a fault, and extremely loving. She found a four year old child abandoned in the forest of death and took him in as her son. I am proud to say I love this woman, so I ask Anko, will you marry me?" he asked, now speaking to the closed curtain.

As you can imagine not one mouth was left closed, everyone was staring in complete disbelief at their honorable king. People were gaping like fish, unable to comprehend the extreme turn of events. Anko too was gaping, not expecting this one bit.

Sasori went bug eyed, old enough to understand what was going on, his Daddy wanted them to be an official family. For the first time he would have a family...for real. His Mommy just needed to say yes-

and then the silence was broken by one ignored but important factor in this decision. "yayyyyy Daddy Nawuto bwing Mommy and Nichan!" squealed the young boy, running out and dragging a baffled Sasori and mortified Anko.

Minato grinned, smiling warmly at his little savior. Phew he was sweating bullets, he didn't think he was ever going to get an answer...He pulled Anko close and turned his gaze once again to their audience.

Naruto in the mean time had moved on to Sasori who looked, positively frightened beyond wits. He purposefully lent in and hugged the taller boy, kissing him on the cheek. Amazing how insightful small children are.... ****

Everyone silently watched this interaction, the gears in their brains slowly processing the sudden change of events. Then a very delayed reaction came about...in the form of cheering and clapping.

Minato grinned at this, knowing his people would truly want him to be happy, plus no one can resist Naruto's cuteness. His secret little weapon, he thought with a satisfied smirk. "Okay, everyone settle down. Naru-chan I'm sorry for ruining your special day" he stated truthfully to the tiny child.

His reply was a cheeky grin. "No Daddy didn't, he give Nawuto jus what he want for his birfday!" he answered, putting up a victory sign. Okay he seriously must have someone who secretly trains him on how to be cute?!

Minato grinned at this and kissed his baby on the cheek, how did he end up with such a good kid? "In case you didn't know, this is Naruto Kazama, my youngest son and heir. Sasori Kazama and my cute-soon to be- wife Anko Kazama" he explained with a grin, finishing what he had needed to do. Take that council, what now?! Out-smarted by the smart one!

Hence....supper continued on as scheduled and everything went smoothly after that.

"I can't believe you did that!" whispered Anko, who was still red in the face.

"Well believe it" was Minato's off-hand reply. "You'll marry me right Mom?" he added happily.

"Now you ask!" she muttered grumpily, before smiling against her will. "How could I say no to you guys?" she replied lovingly, a smirk on her face.

"Good" was Minato's smug reply, kissing her lightly on the lips.

The meal went bye without any problems and after that the children were brought to the garden while the adults socialized.

----------------------------------------------------**with the kiddies**---------------------------------------------------

Sasori kicked a rock as he walked with Naruto, holding the small boy's hand in contentment. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto had seen a butterfly and decided to take off after it. The little red head could not be bothered to notice, rejoicing in the recent events and having a family now. He happily skipped, swinging his empty hand happily. Feeling air that was not supposed to be there, he looked down to notice something was wrong. What he did no know immediately, but after retracing his actions he was enlightened to the problem at hand-well not at hand-"Naru-ni?" he called worriedly, looking around him for his missing sibling.

Naruscape:

Naruto ran happily after the pretty orange butterfly. He chased it through the mini-forest, not paying attention to where he was going in the slightest. This is why he was unprepared when he was knocked to the ground. Hitting the ground hard and feeling more than a little pain in his behind, he looked up to see a raven-haired youth across from him, also on his back from the impact. Realizing he had knocked the boy down he was filled with guilt and wanted to apologize. "Sowwy, Nawuto not see you" he stated cutely, a small smile on his angelic face.

The boy glared at him. "Hn. Dobe" he replied, in a monotone voice. (I bet you don't know who it is?! :O- if you don't you suck at life! :P).

Naruto's eyes grew watery. He knew what a dobe was! This boy was mean! His eyes filled up with tears and he took a deep breath, not wanting to let them spill over. He would not let this mean boy laugh at him.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke-kun!" stated an unknown voice, from behind the bushes.

Naruto winced as he noticed his skinned knee. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, but could feel the tears still persistently there making him bite his bottom lip.

Sasuke snorted at both reactions. "I don't care. The idiot deserved it, running into me like that. Next time he should watch where he's going" he shot back snidely.

A body became visible, stepping around the bush and a face was finally put to the voice. A glare was on the older boy's face, he pushed past Sasuke, making his way towards the small blonde. Crouching down in front of the boy, he took notice of he mentally assessed the damage. "Hey there, are you okay?" he asked kindly, a reassuring smile on his face.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the older boy hesitantly nodding.

"I'm Diedara. What's your name?" he asked cheerfully, attempting to get the boy to warm up to him.

Naruto let out a pained smile. "I'm Nawuto" he answered slowly.

"Naruto-chan you're bleeding" stated the older blonde, moving Naruto's hands from his injured knee. He removed the pack strapped to his back and pulled out a small bottle and a band aid. "I need to clean your cut so it doesn't get infected un" he explained professionally.

Naruto looked sickened by this, eying the small bottle warily. "Will it hurt?" he questioned fearfully, staring at the older boy.

"It will sting a little. But I promise it will be over quickly and you can hold my hand. How does that sound? Not so bad eh?" he explained, brushing some blonde hair out of the child's face, and smiling calmly.

Naruto gave his permission, but instead of taking the offered hand, wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders burying his face in the boy's chest.

Deidara continued, applying the antiseptic gently and quickly covering it with a band aid.

Naruto stayed attached to him even after it was done, gasping when it was applied some tears sliding down his cherub face at the pain. He looked down hesitantly at his knee which finally stopped hurting. There on his small tan knee was a cute neon pink band aid. He smiled gratefully at the older boy, releasing him. "Thank you Deidara-kun" he declared sweetly, kissing the older boy on the cheek in thanks.

Sasuke decided to interrupt, stating his opinion and glaring at Naruto (tsk tsk jealousy is a very ugly trait Sasuke-kun!). "Shut up Baka. Why did you kiss him? He doesn't like you!" he stated angrily, scoffing at the small blonde.

Deidara stood up calmly, pulling Naruto up bye his hand and fixing Sasuke with a glare.  
**  
...meanwhile**

"..omgsh! Kaa-san will kill me. She's going to steam me like a fishy! She's going to cut me up and make sushi onigiri! Oh dear, oh my...NARU-NI!" screamed one upset red-head, desperately searching for his lost responsibility.

He frantically searched, picking up a rock "Naru-chan!", placed it down. Looked in a log "Naru-chan?". "Okay he has to be here!" he mumbled, peeking behind the bush. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed, falling backwards.

"Seems like you found me" drawled a bored voice, standing up and looking down at the startled red-head.

"W-who are you?!" he squeaked, pointing a shaky finger at the older boy.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Sasori-chan" he replied calmly, smirking at the frightened boy.

"How do you know my name?!" asked Sasori, giving Itachi a suspicious look.

"I heard your father's speech" answered the tall boy, once again smirking at the paranoid child.

Sasori blushed in embarrassment. "...Oh" he responded smartly, looking away from the strange boy. "You know Naruto then... Have you seen my Naru-nii?!" he asked hopefully, getting up and dusting himself off.

"No, but I'll help you locate him. I must find my Outoto as well" was the evasive reply, followed by Itachi walking away in what looked like a random direction.

"H-hey! Wait up!" whined Sasori, pouting and scrambling after the mysterious boy.

*ten minutes later...yes Itachi is one fast cookie. He has mastered the art of bio-location! Jokes people...no he just planted a tracking device in Sasuke-chan's onigiri. :P *

Sasori almost screamed when he seen a tall blonde boy hugging his baby brother. "Naru-nii!" he yelled, running forward and snatching Naruto from the other boy's greasy hands. "Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly. "OMGH!" he all but yelled, noticing the cute little band aid innocently doing it's not so cute job. "Who hurt you?! YOUUU!!!" he yelled, pointing at Deidara accusingly, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Ni-" started Naruto, who was cut off abruptly by his frantic brother.

"Naru-chan, stay behind me! I will protect you" he ordered, pushing the blonde behind him and taking a fighting stance.

Deidara raised in eyebrow in annoyance. "Oh yeah what are you going to do un Pipsqueak?" he teased, smirking at the small red-head.

Sasori growled. "That's Sasori-sempai to you! You-you CROSS-DRESSING BISHI you!" he retorted, shaking his fist angrily at the other boy.

Itachi chuckled at this, making Sasuke go into cardiac arrest.

"OI?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A CROSS-" yelled Deidara furiously, glaring at the younger boy.

"NAWUTO SAYS STOP IT!" ordered Naruto, screaming even louder then Deidara, effectively cutting him off. His little face was red from exertion, his chest pumping up and down attempting to get some breath to his little lungs, an angry expression gracing his usually smiling face. This expression was a fail for obvious reasons...one being his cuteness, two being unable to look threatening. Hence his overall look was a pout and watery baby blue eyes.

Everyone turned to him expectantly, even Sasuke who recovered from his near death experience. "Do explain Naruto-chan" stated Itachi permissively, waving his hand boredly.

"Okie" replied Naruto smiling, happily that they finally acknowledged him. Nawuto chased a pwitty butterfly, then couldn't find Sasori-ni. Den he wuned unto Sasgay-teme, who sayed mean things to Nawuto. And den Deidara-kun yelled at Sasgay-teme and fix Nawuto's boo-boo" he explained matter-of-factly, adorably gesturing widly and pointing to each person when he said their name.

"My name is Sas**uke, **Dobe" huffed said raven-haired child, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and glaring at him (NO THAT WAS NOT A JOKE ABOUT SASUKE BEING UKE HE IS ALWAYS SEME, UCHIHA PRIDE MAN! :O).

This was followed by Sasori's gasp. "Don't you call him that you-you...CHUBBY BUNNY!" he screeched angrily. Followed by an "I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" yelled oh-so-threateningly.

Sasuke, in a very Sasukesque manner retorted with a glare and an "Usuratonkachi". And the crowd goes wild! 10 points says the judges.

"Outoto...behave" was Itachi's very unnatural reaction to this, unnatural because he usually doesn't react. "Please apologize to Naruto-chan" he added, holding back a fuming sasori-OMG weirdness. Stop the ocness!

"But Aniki!" gasped Sasuke, the closest to whining an Uchiha would get.

"Do it" was the clipped reply, cutting off his younger brother's excuse.

"Sorry Dobe" muttered Sasuke sourly, not looking at Naruto also the closest an Uchiha would get to apologizing. Insulting the person at the same time and avoiding eye-contact, in the Uchiha hand-book. Chapter three, how to be an anti-social prick.

"S'okay" was Naruto's reply, forgiving little hippie. "Hey Dei-kun... will you kiss Nawuto?" he asked innocently and randomly, looking at the blonde in question.

Deidara blushed scarlet. "O-okay Naru-chan" he replied, turning nervously to the small blonde.

"AHHH! NOO YOU WON'T! YOU TOUCH HIM AND I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR BUT IT WILL COME OUT THROUGH YOUR TEETH! YOU KEEP YOUR FISH LIPS AWAY FROM HIM YA HEAR?!" screamed Sasori in a rage, now panting from his lack of breathing.

"But Sasowi-ni! Nawuto wan kiss!" pleaded Naruto adorably.

"Fine" conceded Sasori with a huff. "But not from him!" he added resolutely.

"Why not? Nawuto likes Dei-kun" he pouted.

"Because Ankiki says so. Why don't you kiss someone else?" he asked persuasively, trying to get Naruto to not kiss Deidara.

"Umm but who Nawuto kiss den? Sasuke-teme?" he asked innocently, now looking at the horrified/angry/blushing raven.

Itachi perked up at this, a smirk gracing his emotionless face. "I think that is an excellent idea Naru-chan. Come here Outoto" he ordered firmly, cutting off Sasuke's would be angry reply of "No Dobe!".

Sasuke looked pleadingly at his older brother but went over there anyways. "Ani-" he started, but was once again cut off by Itachi.

"Come on Sasuke. You know you want to, look how cute he is" reasoned the older sibling, pushing Sasuke in front of an expectant Naruto.

Sasuke blushed profusely at the adorable blonde who was puckering his lips with a light blush on his pudgy cheeks.

Sasori was about to run and stop them, but Itachi grabbed him by the waist. "Okay Outoto, do what I do" he instructed, pulling Sasori close to him and claiming his lips. This lasted for 10 seconds exactly, then Itachi looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded determinedly and pulled Naruto closer to him, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek and tilting his head up, he just leaned in when..."What are you doing?" growled a possessive voice.

Itachi finally pulled away from a bright red Sasori to look at the new comer.

I was really pissed. My demented father dragged me here for some idiot's birthday party then told me to go play in this gay-ass bush!

I ditched Temari and Kankuro long ago, serves them right, the annoying pests. Now I'm just basically wandering on my own throughout this fail of a garden. Scratch garden this was a tropical forest. I just needed to find a damn exit, pretty impossible when every damn bush, tree, and rock looks the same!

I heard voices and hid. Deciding to evaluate the situation and see if I could terrify some loser into telling me how to get out of this place. I traced the voices to the other side of the bush I was currently hiding in, and turned around to witness a tall-raven haired boy kissing a small red-haired boy. He was saying something I couldn't make out and looking at someone else. Following his vision I turned to see a younger raven haired boy grab a petite blonde boy. What caught my attention was the small blonde who I now recognized as the stupid idiot my father kept making me see.

As I continued to observe the raven haired boy pulled the retard close and lent in as if to kiss him. Not thinking I react quickly, ".?" I growled out, sounding like a possessive monster raccoon. (Hehe jokes) I was shocked at what I had done, not knowing why I reacted in such a way.

All eyes turned to me as I stepped out of the bushes.

"Panda-chan!" cried the idiot, tearing himself away from the raven to run towards me. I could have easily moved but did not see the point, so I just stood there as he jumped from two feet away, launching himself at me in a hug.

The other red-head escaped the older raven and fled closer to me and the idiot, who was hanging on to me with his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms draped over my shoulders.

I guess I must have looked pretty sinister because the red head was trying to pry the giggling idiot off of me.

"Sasowi-nichan! Leamme' lone!" he mumbled angrily, clutching on to me tighter.

I sighed, "Get off me you pest" I ordered in the monotone that makes my father so proud.

This caused the blonde to pout "But Panda-chann" he whined, making me want to kill myself to save my ears the pain they were experiencing.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that offensive name?" I huffed, now trying to pry him off me, something I long since learned did not work. He truly was a leech.

"But Panda-chan is cute! Just like you!" he replied in a happy voice, giggling and hugging me tighter, rubbing his cheek against my chest. Oh how I hate when he does that....

"If you get off of me, I'll give you anything you want for your birthday" I offered desperately, needing to get him away from me for the sake of my heart.

"Pwomise?" he asked quietly, and cutely...

"Yeah" I muttered in reply, he's a four-year old idiot. How bad could it be?

He slowly let go and stepped back, making me sigh quietly in relief. "Mkay. Nawuto wan kiss!" he demanded causing me to choke on my sigh and my eyes to try and forcefully escape their prison in my head.

I knew I must have looked like an idiot but at this moment I did not care. My heart started to hurt again and I frowned. "W-what?!" I barked angrily, pissed that the idiot was giving me pain.

"Panda-chan kiss Nawuto!" he ordered, eyes wide with excitement.

"NO WAY!" screamed the red-head. "Nuh-uh, hell to the naww" he stated, glaring at me and crossing-his arms.

I raise in eyebrow in reply "Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm his big brother!" he replied, chest sticking out in pride, or a sad attempt at looking threatening. "There is no way I will allow you to dirty my baby brother!" he added stubbornly, once again glaring.

"Sasori, calm down" ordered the older raven.

"Shuddap Itachi! I blame you for this. It's worse enough you-you molested me in front of my innocent little Naru-chan! You tried to have your stupid brother defile him too! Now you're sticking up for this jerk?! That's it! Naruto we are out of here, right this instant!" barked who I now knew as Sasori, grabbing the startled idiot's hand and dragging him off.

I turned to the smaller raven who, throughout the entire conversation glared at me.

I smirked at him. "Stay away from the idiot if you know what's good for you" I threatened darkly, disappearing in the shadows.

**A.N: **This is where I stop tonight. School tomorrow, damn field trip and I still need to straighten my hair and finish my sociology chapter reviews. Grade twelve sucks! Review please. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: **Okay here's chapter five. I think this weekend I'm going to update Three Words Can Change It All or maybe start the Demon Realm, which is also originally planned as a GaaNaru and somehow turned into a KyuuNaru but that can be changed depending on votes. Demon Realm is my favorite story so I'd like to see how you guys take to it. :)

**Family Affairs: Chapter Five**

"Sasuke, don't start anything. That boy is the Prince of Suna" warned Itachi, staring intently at his furious brother.

"Hmph. I don't care about him or that Dobe" he barked back, stomping off towards the party.

Itachi sighed and followed after him.

Deidara groaned. "I have to find Naru-chan and protect him, he's just too cute for his own good" he mumbled, going in the opposite direction as the Uchiha brothers, using his secret short cut.

"Sasowi-nichan where we go? Nawuto wan' pway wit' Panda-chan" huffed Naruto, pouting cutely.

"Okay listen carefully to Aniki. A first kiss is something...special. You should give it to the one you love Naru-chan" explained Sasori wisely.

Naruto frowned at this. "But Sasowi-nichan...you love 'Tachi?" he asked confusedly.

Sasori turned scarlet. "No. But I didn't have a choice, you do" he countered smartly.

"But Nawuto love Panda-chan. He my bestest friend" defended the small blonde, pouting up at his brother.

Sasori eyed him carefully. "Fine then you have my approval Naru-chan" he stated happily.

Naruto grinned and once again shot the victory sign.

This happy moment was interrupted by something flying out of the bush and sending Naruto crashing to the ground.

Sasori gasped.

Naruto looked up to find a spiky haired boy on top of him.

"Oh hey, I'm Kiba whatsur name?" asked the brown haired boy.

"I'm Nawuto" responded Naruto happily, still underneath the other boy.

"I think you should get off Naru-chan right now!" barked Sasori, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Hah, sowy bout dat" said Kiba nervously, rubbing the back of his head, immideately after launching himself off of Naruto.

"It's okay" replied Naruto grinning back at the goofy boy.

"Hey you wan' play hidenseek wit us?" asked Kiba excitedly, bouncing up and down in his new spot, safely on the ground, next to Naruto.

Naruto giggled at his exuberant friend. "Yeah fo sho', Nawuto pway!" he replied with excitement.

"Gweat, let's go!" yelled Kiba, grabbing Naruto's hand and running off.

To Sasori's growing horror this had all happened in less than three minutes and he was completely unprepared for the abrupt departure. He was left standing in the same spot, catching flies with his open mouth. "What the he-POOP!?!" he yelled, bustling into action and searching around the clearing in confusion. "He was there-and boom-and and where did he go!? Oh no, Oh noooo. Not this again! WHY ME?!" he screamed, falling to his knees over dramatically, some time during his monologue. Cue spot light. "It's okay...I will stay calm, I will stay calm" he muttered, standing up to begin his long journey of finding Naruto.

He searched high....and he searched low, thus was beginning to get seriously frustrated. "I will stay calm, I will stay calm, I will-WHAT THE HELL?!" he screeched, as he bumped into someone, causing him to fall onto his butt painfully. Looking up with crystal tears in his wide chocolate eyes, he was met with a bored Deidara.

"Oh hey Sasori-_sempai_ where's Naru-chan?" he asked, his head snapping left, then right. The little implantation device in his head failing to find the small blonde.

"I-I can't find him." whispered Sasori in reply, ducking his head in shame.

"What's that? I can't hear you un?" asked the blonde, cupping his ear and leaning closer to the small red-head.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM!" bellowed Sasori, making Deidara go temporarily deaf.

"WHAT?! How could you lose him AGAIN?!" he asked, suddenly angry as well.

"It's your fault! If only you would have kept your fishy lips to yourself...and Itachi didn't molest me...and jerk dude wasn't such a jerk. We wouldn't have left. Then that MONGREL OF A CHILD wouldn't have swept in from the sky and kidnapped Naruto!" rambled Sasori, in a blabbered heap of unintelligible words.

Deidara's eyes went wide as saucers. "A kid from the sky kidnapped Naru-chan?!" he asked in horror, hands over his mouth dramatically as only a seven year old could do.

"Now now, that's not exactly what happened Sasori-chan. The kid came out of a bush, give him some credit" lamented Itachi impassively, as if he were merely correcting Sasori on the weather.

"How would you know!?" retorted Sasori crossly.

"I witnessed it" was Itachi's duh reply, eying Sasori as if to make sure he wasn't missing something in the head.

"STALKER!" cried the over dramatic red head. And then- "Why didn't you help me then?!" he questioned angrily, glaring furiously at the Uchiha heir.

"I rather enjoyed watching you fret. You are very appealing when enraged, Sasori-chan" answered the Uchiha smoothly, a smirk on his smug face.

Sasori's glare faltered and he blushed deeply. "Shut up you!" he mumbled unconvincingly. "Okay, here's the plan. We split up to search, then meet up here in O800 hours!" he ordered, turning on his heel.

"You know that's in like eight hours right? Meet here in twenty-five minutes" corrected Itachi, smugly walking away.

Sasori pouted. "Yeah I knew that!" he yelled after the retreating boy, and marched off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile....

"Geez Kiba-kun dis is sooo much fun!" exclaimed Naruto contently, sprawled out on the grass.

"Sure is buddy. I never had dis much fun since...since forever fo sho" replied Kiba, grinning cheekily from his place sprawled out next to Naruto.

"Those gawls couldn't find us. We to fast fo dem!" declared Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah I usuwally neber win. It's always me vs dem for girls. But now it's me n'd you Nawuto" explained Kiba happily.

Naruto sat up at this., looking seriously down at his new friend. "Dats no fair. You shood tell Ino, Sakura, Hina, and Tenten deys cheatin'!" cried Naruto indignantly.

Kiba smiled. "Yeah dey is cheatin. Danks Nawuto" answered the brunette, turning on his side to face Naruto, who had lain back down.

Naruto turned on his side as well. "Hey Kiba-kun....does dis' mean we fwiends?" he asked cutely, looking into the brunette's puppy eyes.

"Yeah, we bestest fwiends Nawuto" exclaimed Kiba, grinning.

Naruto grinned back, and that's how Itachi found them. But clearly that's not the only thing he found, because Sasuke was trailing after him, scowling the whole way.

Kiba looked at the young Uchiha and also scowled.

Naruto sat up, scooting closer to Kiba for protection from the small Uchiha's glare.

Kiba took the blonde's hand in his own and glared at the two Uchiha's.

"Hello Naruto-chan, Sasori-chan is looking all over for you" stated Itachi calmly, easily ignoring the small boy's heated glare. Puh-lease nothing beats an Uchiha's glare.

Naruto frowned at this. He had forgot about Sasowi-nichan and probably made him very worried. "Oh...Kiba-kun you gotta' meet Sasowi-nichan. He love you!" exclaimed the blonde, ignoring the Uchiha's and turning excitedly to his friend.

They didn't say anything else because Deidara and Sasori burst in from opposite sides of the clearing.

"Nichannn!" squealed Naruto, running to Sasori, and dragging Kiba along with him.

Sasori sighed in relief. "Naru-chan!" he whispered, hugging Naruto close to him. He pushed him away at arms length, "Don't you ever do that again mister! I was so worried-" babbled the weary red head, not noticing his audience.

"But Nichan, Nawuto made a fwend. Dis Kiba, he my bestest fwend" explained Naruto excitedly.

Sasori's eyes traveled to Kiba and he hesitantly smiled. "Hello Kiba. I'm Naru-chan's Aniki, Sasori" he stated introducing himself politely.

Kiba grinned. "Nice to meet ya'" he replied cheekily.

Naruto grinned too, making Sasori laugh at the matching grins splayed across their faces.

Sasuke watched jealously. "Wow Kiba looks like you found another idiot to hang out with. He's your first male friend right? All of your other friends are annoying _girls_" he stated rudely.

Kiba growled at this.

"Hey Sas_gay_-teme you leave Kiba-kun alone! And da girls cuz dey my fwends and dat's not nice" scolded the little blonde, glaring at Sasuke cutely with his cheeks puffed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow condescendingly. "Or what Dobe?" he challenged.

"Or I'll kick your fat butt!" threatened Kiba angrily.

Sasuke smirked at this, "You could try" he replied smugly.

Naruto huffed and puffed angrily, looking like a peeved kitten. "You no what? Yous a mean bullie Sasgay-teme!" he shouted, shaking his tiny fist at the other boy.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away. "I'm leaving Aniki" he stated cooly, not waiting for a reply and exiting.

Itachi turned to Naruto. "Don't mind him, he's just mad he didn't get to kiss you Naru-chan" he explained, smirking.

"Naru-chan if he bothers you, you tell me and I'll take care of him un" stated Deidara seriously.

Itachi stared at him from the corner of his eye. "You will huh?" he asked threateningly.

Deidara took a step back, sensing the hostility being aimed towards him by the protective brother, underneath Itachi's simple question.

Naruto smiled cutely, breaking the tension. "S'okay Nawuto stand up fo himself Dei-kun" he replied happily, looking pointedly at Itachi, and hugging Deidara in gratitude.

"Hey guys it's 8:00pm, they're having the fire works soon. Let's go to the garden and watch!" exclaimed Deidara, checking his watch.

"Yayyyy! Wet's go!" yelled Naruto excitedly, grabbing Kiba's hand and taking off.

"WOHOO!" was Kiba's screamed input, running in front of Naruto and in turn pulling him a long.

"WAIT!! DO YOU BOYS EVEN KNOW THE WAY?!" asked a frantic Sasori, sprinting after them in fear of losing Naruto for a third time.

Deidara took after Sasori, intent on staying with Naruto, and Itachi calmly trotted after all of them.

"Wow dis' is so cool!" exclaimed Kiba, the bright colors of the fire works reflecting in his wide chocolate eyes.

Naruto nodded in agreement, the light dancing across his sapphire eyes beautifully.

Sasori didn't comment, also entrapped by the sheer beauty displayed in the sky, his eyes traine trans-fixedly at the dark sky.

"Yeah it's really romantic" stated Deidara, stressing the word romantic in his little comment, and watching Naruto closely.

Naruto, being oblivious like he is suddenly screamed "Dat one looks like cheese!", scaring the hell out of his brother who was lost to the world.

"Yo rite. It does! You're so smart Nawuto!"complimented Kiba, truly dazzled by what he thought sheer genius on the blonde's part. He never would have guessed that himself, and wouldn't have been able to fully enjoy the fireworks without his new friend.

Sasori, now processing what Naruto decided to yell so randomly burst out laughing. "hahaha....romantic and -CHEESE! Gasp. Oh my god can't breathe!" he gasped, unable to speak between his laughter and forming uninterpretable noises and words.

Deidara humphed angrily. Upset at his failed attempt and ticked that the red-head was laughing at his implied hint to Naruto.

"Now love, that's not very nice. I'm sure Deidara worked very hard coming up with that line" scolded Itachi, smirking at Deidara. Yes Uchiha's don't get mad, they get even. Kukuku.

Sasori's eyes went wide, he had forgotten about the menace Uchiha sitting next to him. Damn it he had thought the boy had left. Ugh. "Don't call me that you prick!" he fumed, glaring angrily at the older boy. "OI! What do you think you are doing?!" he added shakily. "Let go of my hand! AHHH! Stop molesting meeeeee!" he cried, trying to pull his hand out of Itachi's grip.

Itachi only smirked and continued to watch the wonderful firework display.

Naruto smiled. Yup best birthday ever. Except...Panda-chan's not here. I want my present... he sulked

Naruto lay in his bed shortly after that, thinking about how the day had went. He was a little upset his Panda-chan had lied to him but he knew it was partly his fault for being so pushy. He just hoped Panda-chan didn't hate him. He didn't need a kiss as long as Panda-chan stayed by his side. That was enough, as long as they were together, Naruto would be fine. He was brought out of his musings by a muffled noise, and sat up to see something moving in his room. He took a deep breath inward, sounding very much like the gasp it was as a dark figure strode towards him. Just when he opened his mouth to scream a pair of soft lips stopped him.

"I don't go back on my promises" was the smooth explanation. Effectively hiding the embarrassment the boy was feeling and the never before seen blush he could feel heating up the skin of his cheeks.

Naruto looked up where the voice was coming from with wide eyes that the intruder could see. Naruto felt around and wrapped his small arms around his guest in a hug. "Panda-chan you came back!" he said happily, smiling adorably.

Gaara smirked and shrugged off the small arms, laying a hand on the pajama clad chest and lightly pushing the boy into a laying position. "Go to sleep" he ordered, staring calmly at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed, now feeling the weariness, a result of his busy day, and his breathing evened out to show his sleeping state.

Gaara watched Naruto for a minute to make sure the boy wasn't pretending, which he doubted by how tired he could tell the younger one was. Easing his worrying mind he slowly lent down, his face an inch away from the others, and feeling the light puffs of breath across his lips from the sleeping boy's mouth. He stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth he felt, before leaning down and once again capturing petal soft lips with his own dry ones. Yes, he could already tell he would become addicted to this feeling of accomplishment. It was like no other, not even pleasing his father which Gaara made his number one goal. No this was a whole other level of rewarding. He would not give this up either, only he could feel this way about Naruto. No one else was allowed, surely he would kill them, for Naruto was now his. He pulled away from the blonde completely, missing both the warmth and the inviting mouth. Using all his will power he took a few steps away from the bed, knowing if he did not he would be tempted to crawl into bed with the small boy and stay there forever. But he could not, he was a Prince first and as such had a duty to his country and his king. He would have to leave soon he was in fact already late. He sighed and advanced towards the door, looking back when he heard a whispered "wuv you Panda-chan" and let out a small smile, the first of many to come.

**A.N: **Okay not as good as I hoped but it's put there so happy reading. Tell me what you think and review thank you. Update sometime next week this weekend depending on if I get time between work and homework. **SOMEONE WANT TO WRITE ME A SROTY ABOUT HYOURINMARU AND HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO FOR BLEACH YAOI?! I JUST SEEN EPISODE 129 AND OMMFG AMAZING AT THE END, IDC IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLEACH WATCH IT! MOST AMAZING YAOI THING EVER AND IT WAS EXTREMELY HOT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. ALL HE DID WAS CARRY HIM BRIDAL STYLE AND THE TEMPERATURE AROUND ME WENT WOOTTTT UP! I LOVE IT AND I WANT TO READ YAOI ABOUT THEM DEF ONE OF MY NEW FAV YAOI COUPLES! **Kay done with the fangirlness. Review thanks for the love my faithful viewers.  
- - melissaaax3****

...HyourinmaruxHitsugaya =immaculate orgasm lol ignore this I'm a tool. :/


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! I replied to almost all of them. Ahh anyways, this is the next chapter I'm going to try and make it longer but I want to at least post something so we'll see how far I get. :) Stuff starts to heat up and there are time skips of every two years to show Naruto's progress and further on the plot. So sorry if you wanted more chibiness. I personally want them to get older so I can see some smex. :O Plus that's how I wrote it so I won't change it. If you guys have suggestions, like always I will listen because I value your opinions. I'm not going to flip like other author's who say: "DON'T WRITE MY STORY FOR MEEE!" they are just trippin' hardcore. So review please. XD  
**SIDENOTE: **Who watched **Fade to Black**? The new Bleach movie in case some of ya'll are lost... amazing movie KENPACHI KICKS ASS! P.: Does anyone know when the next Naruto movie is out? Not bonds but the new one? I've been waiting for that shit for like ev-uhhh! Bleach was supposed to be out in June of 2008. :/ Damn people do your job and provide me with my anime fix! Okkkkay that is all. :)  
- - melissaaax3

**Family Affairs: Chapter Six**

SIXTH BIRTHDAY! Naruto's P.O.V  
I was turning six and couldn't wait to see Panda-chan. Mommy got me dressed in a pretty green kimono with blue flowers. I didn't want to wear a blue one today. So I picked this one because it is the color of Panda-chan's eyes, and mine together. My hair is longer now, to my chin in length. The bangs hang choppily framing my eyes, still the impossibly wide baby blue hues" my dad is always going on about. I still have my chubby cheeks, which Mom says is just the baby fat, and it'll go away. I can't wait because being small with that makes people think I'm a lot younger. I'm six Jesus people, I'm not a little kid! I decided I didn't want a big party like the other one. This time it's just a kid thing. Us kids get to play in the palace park-yes we have a park, because Konoha is amazing and we look out for our kids ya know? Since I'm the Prince I have many duties to fulfill. As such, my every second birthday has to be a public event, to include my royal subjects and so they will love me like they adore my father when I take the throne. I have already started etiquette classes and other thins to improve my knowledge for when I become King. Ero-jiji jokes and likes to call me PRINCESS Naruto because I always let mom dress me up as a girl. I just do it because I love her and she enjoys it so much (LIES! :O). It's infuriating though because most of the boys think I have cooties. Which is ridiculous because I'm a boy! The only ones who don't run away from me are: Kiba, Sasori-nichan, Itachi-kun, Dei-kun, Sasgay-teme, Neji-kun, Shika and Chouji. Not to mention it took me beating Shika and Chouji up for them to stop insisting I'm a girl. Oh that's right, I've been taking defense classes with Kakashi-sensei. It's so fun and I am amazing at it already, the only down side is I take them with Sasgay-teme and we're constantly competing. Kiba has a different teacher which made me sad, but we still hangout and spar a lot. The girls get Kurenai-sensei to teach them and the boys are split up between Kaka-sensei and Asuma-sensei. In Asuma-sensei's group there is Kiba, Shika, Chouji and Shino. Leaving Sasuke-yarou, Neji-san, Lee-kun and I with Kakashi-sensei. Neji-san and I have become good friends after I made him realize he was treating Hinata horribly for something that was not her fault. Neji and her are twins and she was born a few minutes ahead of him, so she's the heir to their family. Neji treated her like a snob without even asking her if she wanted the position. I made them talk and now Neji's in line for the head of the Hyuuga family and Hina-chan is much more happy. I hardly get paired with Neji because Lee has declared himself Neji's eternal rival and Kaka-sensei finds it funny when I'm put with Sasuke-teme. Most of the kids get trained by their family as well, so we are all really good fighters for being six. Mommy and Daddy both train me which is funny because they fight so differently. I like mommy's way more because I'm smaller and it involves using their weight against them. But Daddy's speed is also something that makes me stronger-

"Naru-chan, what are you thinking about?" asked my mommy, her head poking into my bad room from the open door way.

"Nothing. Let's go Mommy!" I replied with a grin making mom grin as well.

"You look so cute, I'm sure Panda-chan will think so too!" she commented slyly while we made our way to the palace park.

I looked all over for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Needless to say, I was very depressed. Stumbling over to the isolated swing set, I sat there dejectedly. Maybe I did something wrong? Or I'm just over-reacting and I'll see him later...Yeah. That's it, he's probably running late. I wasn't sitting alone for long because Kiba came running over from the big jungle gym. A hard move on his part for two reasons. One that jungle gym rocks and two he was playing near one small Hyuuga girl. He jumped on the swing next to me and loudly coughed. A subtlety or lack thereof that only Kiba could possess.

"Let's race Naruto. I'll so beat you!" he challenged smugly, grinning in his I-know-I'm-going-to-win way, that he knew pissed me off.

I huffed angrily and kicked off my sandals, I was getting down to business. Damn straight I'm not losing to this mutt! "Oh no you won't dog boy!" I retorted hotly, swinging with all my might.

Kiba and I had fun. We even hung out with Sasori-nichan a little, the reason being Itachi came around and that meant Sasuke which meant conflict. We had dinner and everything and still Panda-chan was nowhere in sight. By the time eight o'clock rolled around I stopped hoping. It only hurt that much worse when I stretch out my disappointment, something having a King for a father taught me at a young age.

Kiba noticed my sour mood but I told him it was nothing. I should be happy right? ...Then how come I wasn't? I ended up crying myself to sleep that night and was once again disappointed that no one noticed how upset I was.

**EIGHTH BIRTHDAY!  
**

Even though he didn't come last time I still couldn't help but hope. I always tried to justify his reason for not coming but I couldn't. I even asked Dad a few times why he didn't come to see me and he didn't have an answer.

I tried to make myself stop hoping but it was useless. That would have to be the thing I hated most about this whole situation, I was setting myself up for it. This year we decided to have a pool party. So all of the kids were invited to the palace pool for a swimming party.

I decided I didn't want to swim and told Kiba to go ahead, giving him some lame excuse about working on my tan. What does that jerk take me for, some woman?! I can't believe he settled for that excuse. I understand though...he was excited to swim with Hinata-chan. Sure I'm sad, but I won't drag Kiba down with me because of it. So there I lay on a lawn chair by myself, drowning in my own misery. Ironic isn't it? Drowning without swimming.

"Hey Naru-chan, you don't want to swim?

Turning my head I was faced with an eager blonde boy. The tall boy was smiling at me from the lawn chair next to mine. I managed to smile back and come up with an answer. "Nope. I'm sitting this one out" I replied in mock sadness.

He had a strange look on his face, that made me kind of curious to know what he was thinking about. "Let's go for a walk" he said, smiling at me.

I took his hand, knowing he would not stop until I agreed to go on a walk with him. Like always he gently pulled me up and pulled away once he was sure I would not fall down. I noticed he didn't let go of my hand as we walked but chose not to comment on it. We walked through the garden in a comfortable silence, that I did not mind. I was content to bask in the sounds of nature and enjoy the scenery.

The stars shone beautifully in the night sky and I realized just how long I had been sitting in that chair by myself. Stupid Kiba even 5 hours after I told him I "wanted to tan" he couldn't be bothered to come visit me? On my birthday too! I sighed, it's not his fault...I'm being selfish. Kiba should have fun, I'll survive.

We stopped inside a small meadow like clearing I had not remember seeing, it must be new. Very beautiful indeed, something I will perhaps visit quite often. I really regret not spending more time in the garden at night, like I used to.

Deidara dropped my hand and I snapped back to the present, already missing the warmth and comfort his hand around mine had provided. He turned to me, "Naru-chan...I've been meanging to tell you this for a while. I really un-like you and I just want you to know that. So give me a chance, ne?" he stated, nervously, then smiling gently at me.

He looked so hopeful and I knew it must of taken him a lot of courage to tell me that. Especially with Sasori-nichan threatening anyone who even looked at me crossly, let alone confessed to me. So I smiled reassuringly at him, hoping it was enough for him. I was startled when his hand cupped my cheek, tilting my face to his. He lent down and sealed his lips to mine. Even though it wasn't Panda-chan it felt nice, I felt wanted. Something I wasn't feeling lately, and if Panda-chan didn't want to see me I would forget him. By not coming to my parties he made it pretty obvious he forgot all about me.

My thoughts fueling me on, I hesitantly kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tip-toes to compensate for the large height difference. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him in a hug sort of embrace. This was all new to me and Dei-kun seemed to know what he was doing but he is eleven so...I parted my lips to breathe a bit and found that I liked the kiss a lot more if I parted my lips. Deidara was doing this also, our lips meshing in a slow and chaste kiss. This did not keep me from having to breathe though, so I was forced to pull away when I felt the lack of oxygen was too much. He grinned at me and lent in close to my ear. "That's what I should have done four years ago" he whispered quietly. He then chastely kissed my cheek and turned around to walk away.

But I grabbed his sleeve, making him turn reflexively. Upon turning around he was met with me throwing myself on him, arms around his shoulders, lips to lips and knocking us to the ground.

I know I'm young and it's a little straight forward but I was just getting the hang of this kissing thing and I really liked it. How could such a loved person be so lonely you wonder? When you are important people keep you at a distance even if they love you. I have duties and so do my family. To my friends I am first a prince and then a friend. My life is so lonely, sometimes I wish I could be normal. So this, was to me a chance to escape the shadow of loneliness that is constantly waiting over my shoulder for me to stop running, to give up. But I will never, n.e.v.e.r give up and let myself be swallowed by that loneliness because I know what would happen would not be good. His arms wrapped around my waist in shock as I kissed him clumsily. This time I pulled away, leaving him gasping for breathe and extremely dazzled. I smirked at him, chastely kissing his parted lips and picked myself up off the ground. "Night Deidara-kun" I said happily, waving my hand over my shoulder and running out of the clearing.

I didn't cry this time and instead had a dream about escaping the shadow. Yes I had decided I would be open to anything to escape this shadow. For only by trying would I find my salvation, I couldn't wait for my problems to go away or naively think someone will burst in and save me. No, I am not seven anymore I will save myself.

**TENTH BIRTHDAY!**

My tenth birthday was to be a sleepover with the girls, who complained about me spending too much time with the boys all my other birthdays. The night was spent watching girly movies like The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. I can honestly say I loved them all, but I would never admit it if asked. I wouldn't even tell Kiba what we did, because he would never let me forget it. Sleeping Beauty definitely hit me harder then the others though. Maybe about her future being chosen for her and looking so hopeless. That was me too, and maybe just like her I can escape my future with the kiss of my one true love. So I will find my true love and until then I will try my best to be the best possible person ever. This way people will like me and maybe my true love will find me. We laughed when Sebastian did ridiculous things and cried when Snow white was poisoned and all in all it was a lot of fun. The most fun was the game of truth we played. I found out many interesting things about the girls. Ino-chan found out about my run in with her brother as well, as to which she squealed and covered her ears making me snicker and speak louder. But, regardless they hung onto my ever word and all awed when the story was done. Turns out Sakura-chan was obsessed with Sasuke-yarou and Ino-chan was also fairly obsessed with the bastard which made me complain and them hit me. For some reason Ino-chan grudgingly admitted she also liked Shika, not by choice. I can see Shika and Ino together, they must be soul mates, that is why Ino has feelings for Shika even though she doesn't want to. It made me jealous, not that it was Shika, I don't like lazy...but that she found her 'one', she just didn't know. We learned Ten ten has a crush on both Shino and Neji. Hinata-chan secretly likes Kiba-haha! Why, I have no idea but I hope Kiba makes a move soon! Also, the reason why Bushy brows likes Sakura-chan so much is because when they were five they kissed under the big cherry blossom tree-Something that made me die of laughter! Perhaps Sakura and Lee are meant to be? As ridiculous as it seems I think everyone deserves a chance. That way when you stop thinking and start feeling you will know who the one you need is. I also found out that the bastard is famous with the palace girls which made me barf! I mean ew, who would like that jack-ass!? Not including Ino and Sakura because they are nut jobs... He's a prick, he has no other facial expressions besides a smirk and a glare, he thinks he's better then everyone, his hair looks like a duck's butt, he has an inferiority complex with his weird brother and he's a dirty pervert! Naruto may not remember much from when he was younger but the things he does remember make him horrified. Not to mention Itachi and Sasori remember such things...and like to .ly remind him! Ugh stupid Uchiha who tried to molest him and steal his first kiss. Then when Naruto brings it up he says It was Itachi's fault and that he would never want to kiss a dobe like Naruto. Hmph Prick, case closed! Besides the hour and a half long lecture of why Sasuke is so great (Naruto fell asleep after four minutes), the night was amazing and Naruto was happy with how it turned out.  
**TWELVTH BIRTHDAY!**

This years party was definitely my favorite theme, masked ball. Well at least that was what I thought before my mom barged into my room at...six in the morning to "get me ready" for a party that was at five pm. :/

And of all the things to...put me in a dress and give me extensions-Wtfits?! (A.N: for you sad people who don't know what that means, translation: What The Fu*k Is This Shit). After hours upon hours of primping the final look was pretty hot...for a girl cue sweat drop. Mom had decided to keep dressing me as a girl even though I'm capable to dress myself and old enough to know I'm a boy. I let her do it, but man sometimes it's too much. Secretly, and I wouldn't say this if I knew no one would hear it- I like it. It makes me feel pretty and let's face it I look so much better in women's clothes. I don't have the body to fill out boy's clothes. I'm too short, to thin, and too shapely, much to my Fathers distress.

Anyways...I had on an royal blue ball gown that flowed after me, but was short enough that I wouldn't trip on it when I danced or walked. It sparkled and was strap less. It fit nicely, clinging to my curves and making me look less flat then I really was, being a 12 year-old boy. Like I previously mentioned I had extensions put in my hair, they went to my butt in length and fell in soft golden ringlets, with the too part of my hair pinned up and my straight choppy bangs framing my face. My blue eyes were almost heavily lined with eyeliner and the mascara made my lashes really long. I has on deep blue eyeshadow, some lip gloss, and or course blush.

When the party started I sort of stood in the corner and tried to hide. This was working quite effectively until "Naruto-san would you honor me with a dance?". There was only one person that called me Naruto-san, Neji.

"Sure Neji-kun. But how did you know it was me?" I asked, pointing cutely to my sparkly feather mask of a matching royal blue color and pouting at being found out so early in the game.

"There is only one person as beautiful as you. Not to mention you are the only one with hair as gold as yours" he explained smoothly, still holding out his hand lightly in a calm manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Neji, you always know what to say don't you?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow in a decidedly unlady-like behavior, whilst inwardly swooning.

He smirked in reply. "Yes, but you know you appreciate it" he refuted smugly.

I laughed lightly "And if I do?" I asked coyly, batting my lashes, which poked out of the eye holes in my mask.

His smirk was instantly wiped off of his face like I had expected from my suggestive comment.

I finally accepted his hand and delicately followed him to the dance floor where he gracefully led me through the steps. I looked up at him while we danced expertly through the different dances perfectly, unconsciously since we were taught ballroom at a very young age.

"Naruto-san we're getting older now and I would like you to know that I wish to court you, and eventually take you as my wife" he stated in his formal princely way, making me blush furiously. Why did he have to have such a way of speaking and acting that made me flustered? I was acting like some school girl, Neji had a gift of making even the most hardened of women into piles of goop. Take my mom for example, she is a huge fan of Neji, an even bigger fan of Neji as my boy friend. For once I would like to dazzle Neji instead of the other way around. Alright I'll do it!

I look up at him through my lashes just the way he likes it, pulling out all the stops to get him to drop his formal-ness. My arms move from the standard dance position of the waltz to wrap around him neck and his fall limply at his sides. O cock my head 'cutely' at this and bite my lip 'unsurely', once again batting my eyelashes. Man I watch too many movies, he probably thinks I look like a retard who got some dirt in their eye.

This seemed to not be the case as his hands that were doing nothing moved to grip my waist pulling me towards him. He pushed against me almost like he was trying to make us one, pressing my body close to his. Our lips moved in perfect sync, parting and brushing tenderly. It was such a sophisticated kiss, nothing like the hesitant and clumsy kisses I had shared with Deidara when I was ten. No, this was different in a way that could only be described as Neji. His lips met on mine confidently, just like Neji himself was to people he met and the kiss itself was not sloppy or dirty but still passionate and very enlightening.

My hands went to his envied long brown hair and twisted in it, pulling him even closer to me. His moved lower, to my hips which made me get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Was Neji the one? What was I feeling? It didn't feel like butterflies, but it was a pleasant feeling nonetheless. When he pulled back his lips moved to my neck, placing butterfly kisses along my shoulder, collar bone, neck, jaw and finally on my lips. He was about to pull away and leave but I couldn't allow him to do that. What is with these guys trying to dazzle me and leave me hanging? Nuh-uh, not happening. I dazzle the dazzlers. Just call me Miss Dazzler...wait no! Mr. Dazzler. Damn it, it's the hair! I grabbed the front of his shirt in my small fist and used all my might to pull him close to me. My mouth attached to his collar bone and I kissed it softly, before licking it, and then biting it. Something I had seen done by Kakashi-sensei to Iruka-sensei, word of advice: NEVER forget your book in Iruka-sensei's class. If you do don't go back for it! Neji made a strange sound that I took as good and with a wet pop I pulled back, pleased to see a dark purpley mark. Yay I did it right! Now to close this play off with a final scene. I tugged once on his shirt, stood up on my toes, kissed him twice as passionately before pulling away and whispering "Goodnight Neji-kun" in a sultry voice.

The joy of being Prince/ss, courting, boys, kissing, making out and freedom. I could do what I want with who I wanted because my dad did not have a betrothed for me. I get to make the choice. Although I will not lose my virginity, it is something that must be saved for my husband/wife and as such I will not go as low as to do that.

So with further adieu I went to bed and concluded that next party I will hang out with Sasori-nichan, even if it meant being a third wheel to him and Itachi and possibly witnessing their sexcapades.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_This years plan was a modern dance in the ball room. It was decked out to look like a school dance. Iruka-sensei described it as a semi-formal something he had seen from when he taught in private schools. Once again, I was stuck dressed like a chick. The only difference is this time I convinced mom to dress Sasori-nichan like one as well. _

**A.N: **Okay thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I threw in the beginning of the next chapter as a sneak peek. Sorry it took so long to update. Teacher's are just shitting out assignments for the long weekend. Damn bastards. Not to mention I have been getting shitty head aches because of my allergies and next week have an appointment with a head specialist. Nice right? Just what I need, way to prove all the people who thought I was nuts were right!! Sigh. Oh well I hope there is something wrong because that means they can fix it. If they tell me nothing is wrong I will slap a hoe! Moving on...**SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE ME A HYOURINMARUXTOSHIRO!** You get to be the first to write one anddddd here's the good part. I'll dedicate my next chapter to you! :O Lmao I don't know if that means anything. I just think they are so cute and would write one myself but that's not fun for me...cuz I know what happens. :(

MAH Vampire Diaries is on in ten minutes, hence I must depart. FYI: TOTALLY SHIT, RUINED THE BOOK FOR ME DISGRACEFUL, but nonetheless amusing to watch. :)  
Tootles.  
- -melissaaax3


	7. Author's Note

**A.N: **Okay guys listen up. I am EXTREMELY sorry I did not update this week. Very disappointed in my self because I wanted to update once a week. If it helps any I haven't been able to get my anime fix AT ALL. But a lot has been happening in my stupid life. My crack head of a sociology teacher assigned a shitload of new assignments, I have a history memoir to do and I don't even know how to use Movie maker, and I have a lot of religion homework to boot. Not only that but I got a cold, been sick for five days now and missed 2 days of school. As if I wasn't behind enough. :/ I blame my shitty immune system, stupid ass allergies I have no immune system what so ever. I get colds in summer for Pete's sake. I worked all weekend sick, fu McDonalds! I even found out I have to get surgery in a couple of weeks too. Apparently the reason why I have been unable to breathe through my nose my whole life is not because my allergies are extremely bad but because I have a broken nose. Yup. So much for being the klutz who never broke a bone. My dad has no idea when this happened and neither do I so we figure my drug addict of a mom dropped me or some thing when I used to visit her on weekends when I was really young. Like 1-4ish. So yeah thanks mom, for fucking up my life even when your not in it! So wish me luck surgery Nov 4th on my nose, doc says a week of extreme pain followed by 3 weeks with tubes in my nose. Sadly I will have those damn tubes in my nose on my birthday. :( (N) Happy 17th? Nawttt. Wow, I'm like giving you guys my life story fml. Okay... so bottom line I don't want to make excuses I just needed to rant about this because my head is ready to explode and not from the migraines from hell (courtesy of my nose) either. Anywaysss I hope to update this week sometime. If not I'm sorry but I will try my hardest guys! I don't want to promise and not keep it because that breaks my personal code so no promises. I don't know what's going to happen next week but I am going to try my best. Thanks for reading my story and once again sorry.

**- - melissaaax3**


	8. Chapter 7

Family Affairs: Chapter Seven

**A.N: Okay sorry for the long wait, surgery is a bitch. **No excuses, I am a failure. :(  
Anyways, this is me trying to make it up. I am putting this one out quick and plan to start on the next one right after! Hehe lucky my doctor told my dad I should be home longer. I got ten days, but I'm thinking Monday I'm going to school. The reason being because there is nothing on T.V during the day. I know the much top ten by heart, yes I hate myself. Stupid music why are you the only thing on? Why must they have old people shows take up everything?! They fall asleep anyways no one cares how it's made okay?! And when I was a kid I watched cool shows my question to you guys is whattttt the hell are they letting kids watch these days?! A fricken kid with a bucket of dinosaurs that come to life. Okay honestly I think the only way to understand let alone enjoy that show is a visit to the local drug dealer for some magic mushrooms. :/ **Thank you guys for being so patient and understanding. You guys are why I write! 3**

**- - melissaaax3**

**LAST TIME...**

_FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_This years plan was a modern dance in the ball room. It was decked out to look like a school dance. Iruka-sensei described it as a semi-formal something he had seen from when he taught in private schools. Once again, I was stuck dressed like a chick. The only difference is this I convinced mom to dress Sasori-nichan like one as well. _

So here we are, all decked out for the party...

I had on a gold halter top dress that went mid-thigh in length and was very sparkly, would have been considered skanky had it not been on me, Naruto the cute, innocent 14 year old angel prince. The dress was exactly what I wanted. The dress clung to my strangely, now more pronounced curves but flowed out in a bubble at the hip area. I paired it off with some golden, sparkly ballet-flats, a golden locket, and some tiny golden heart shaped studs.

I no longer needed the extensions because my hair had grow out to my mid-back length-wise. I was forced to sit painfully still for two and a half long hours while my mom curled it into beautiful ringlets of perfection-her quote, not mine. This time my straight bangs were curled and pinned back away from my face.

In terms of makeup, smokey eyes and some lip gloss. Okay I know you guys are all a little freaked out right now, but I can't help it. My whole life I've been more feminine. How I look and how I act...also how I dressed thanks to my mom. And now you're saying but you have a choice dude, now you don't have to. I'm right aren't I? Figures, stereotypes piss me off. I don't like being labeled. Think about it. When one mentions me what do they say? To them I am undefinable I am a boy, but I look like a girl. So what am I? I am what I choose to be, you see? It's very complicated and I probably make no sense. But in simpler terms, I like to be in control, something that until now I haven't really had. I do as the King, my father and his council wishes of me and I probably will have to for the rest of my life. I am a tool to be used by the kingdom. This is one thing I can choose, one thing I can control. Not only that but I guess you could say I feel in control when boys look at me, I see it in there eyes. That they would do anything I ask of them, and I like it.

I tried not to laugh hysterically at Sasori-nichan who looked for a lack of better words, completely depressed but I could not help myself.  
Kukuku... yup, like mother like daug-son blah.

...shut up...

Sasori-nichan had extensions in, about the same length as my hair, also curled nicely like mine. Too bad his took about 40 minutes and mine more then twice that time! His bangs were left straight, framing his face unlike mine.

His dress? Red silk, spaghetti-strapped, tight at the chest then an flaring out in a waterfall type of pattern, to end just above the knee.

Mom had put on some silver eye shadow, a touch of eye liner, some blush, and some lip gloss.

I almost popped a kidney from the laughing that ensued when Sasori-ni caught sight of the silver stilettos that were predeclared to adorn his feet that night. This got me attacked with one of said stilettos and had mom trying to calm down the resulting disaster. Eventually he relented, cough mom took out one of her throwing knives. Finished off by a set of jewelry identical to mine in silver.

"You guys are just too pretty. All the women will be jealous!" gloated mom as she swooned, taking picture after picture.

"Mawwwmmm I don't want to be a woman!" complained Sasori-ni, trying to move out of the camera light.

I smiled reassuringly. "Sasori-ni think of all the guys who will pay attention to you" I stated too innocently. Hey we all know that's my reason. I'm an attention whore, Sasori-ni? Not so much. He likes blending in and he dislikes attention from males even more. Probably why he dislikes how showy Itachi-kun is. Poor Itachi-kun it took him so long to get Sasori-nichan to give in.

My answer was an unreadable look which disappointed me, ahh fail at getting a reaction. Sasori-ni is just no fun when he's moody. "Itachi-kun will beat em' up" he said with a pout.

Aww he is so in love. He doesn't want the attention because he's got the attention from the only person he wants it from. That is what I want, an attention that is better then the attention of a whole crowd. An attention that doesn't disappear in a fleeting moment but lasts. Yes I shall find my love, but until then I must fill the void.

"I'm sure Itachi-kun will think you look beautiful" declared mom, running to get ready.

From the corner of my eye I seen the blush that decorated the usually frowning face of my elder brother. Naruto jealousy is unbecoming... "Hey mommy is it okay if we go on and head to the party?" I ask sweetly, blinking owlishly at my busy body of a mother.

"Sure honey, off you two go. Protect each other from perverts!" she yelled in reply from the closet she had disappeared into, searching for her lost dress.

I grabbed Sasori-ni's hand and took off out of the room, sending him a smirk.

"Shut up" he mumbled, stumbling a little with my quick speed. "Hey I'm wearing heels here!" he grumbled using his superior strength to slow my speed down into a slow trot.

I pouted childishly. "Hurry up!" I whined in a tone I knew annoyed him, just for amusement.

"We're already there calm down Naru-chan" was his reply using his motherly voice that he for a fact new annoyed me. Fact being I told him so many times, and his smirk proved he did not forget that.

I scowled but nonetheless turned to him. "Can I hangout with you and Itachi-kun tonight Nichan?" I ask nervously.

"Of course! I never see you at these parties. Besides, maybe Itachi won't molest me if you are around" he exclaimed dreamily with stars in his eyes.

I smirked, "Pft you know that's not going to happen, why give yourself false hope Ni-chan?" I replied in a sing-song voice shaking my finger at him.

His shoulders slumped. "Why can't you let me pretend?!" he whined.

I laughed mockingly, "Cheer up little girl!" I bellowed making him smack me in the back of the head.

"Itai! What the hell Nichan?!" I exclaimed pouting with my puppy eyes. You better say sorry, yeah feel the super cute eyes of guilt stare!

"I am not a girl and you little she-boy are a re-tardd!" he replied smugly.

I gasped loudly. "I am not a she-boy! I'm a he-girl get it right!" I retorted, smirking at his sweat drop expression. Haha win Naruto!

"Whatever you freak let's go find that pervert" he stated with a smile, grabbing my arm and dragging me off on his quest to find his love.

We didn't have to push or shove our way through because of the ball room's immense size, leaving plenty of room for everyone.

"Sasori-chan, you look beautiful" complimented Itachi, raising his slightly in his I'm an Uchiha this just made you hot look, proven by the blush that adorned Sasori's face. Oh jeez too much love going around.

"Shadup" replied Sasori-ni, waving his hand dismissively to cover up his embarrassment.

"I decided I was sick of mom playing dress up with me all these years but not with Sasori-nichan. So I convinced her she was favoring me more then Nichan" I interrupted, winking at the two.

Sasori scowled at the reminder and probably the memory of the guilt trip she put him through when he blatantly refused. Mothers really are the masters of getting what they want, they developed and perfected the guilt trip. Maybe when you go through those pre-natal classes they teach you it, or perhaps when they are giving birth it comes to them.

Itachi's eyes wavered from it's examination of Sasori to me with interest. "Well thank you Naru-chan. Did you pick out the dress too?" he asked questioningly.

"Nope. That was Sasori-nichan. He picked it out because it's your favorite color. I only gave him a hint" I replied cheekily, delighting in the blush that bloomed on Sasori-ni's face and the heated look on Itachi's. Jealous I may be, but happy for them nonetheless. I'm a bitch but I appreciate cuteness just as much as the next...person. Since those two were lost in their own little world and by that I mean ogling each other, I decided to look around and give them a bit of privacy. With a bit of surprise I noticed Sasuke standing next to Itachi-kun, wow he must have been there the whole time. Be civil Naruto, ci-vil. That's one thing that changed. Now that I'm older and closer to marrying age I have been getting taught some more...PG things. One thing was that I had to stop being temperamental and easily angered because those are characteristics not looked for in a husband or a wife.

If I want a good husband-or wife- I have to behave like a lady-I'm not even going to pretend I want a wife anymore-this is why I've been taking mandatory etiquette classes for the past four years.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" I say in my cute cheery voice, holding back what I really want to say.

His eyes slowly turned to me, as if I were nothing but an annoyance reminding me why I dislike him so much. "Hn. Dobe" he replied, smirking then looking away.

Another reason I detested him so. He continuously denied me the attention I craved so badly. Why was it that he never noticed me, never looked at me longer then he had to, never treated me like any other boys? It infuriated me because I could not understand why he did not like me. I could not understand him, which was a fist for me.

It was steadily becoming easier and easier to fight the reoccurring blush of anger that was a direct result of any communication with one Uchiha Sasuke. I took a deep breathe and let out all of my anger in one swoosh of breathe. Refocusing my attention on the bastard I followed his glare to meet two milky eyes framed by a shiny mane of chocolate hair longer then my own. I inwardly smirked, putting on my most demure smile and waving at Neji. Ahh so he does notice me, well he notices that Neji notices me and doesn't like it. I wonder why this is so...

Sasuke, who was watching Neji caught the change in his expression from glare to smirk and turned his dark eyes on me once more.

I desperately wanted to cover myself as his eyes slowly trailed down my body, the action foreign and for some reason making me feel exposed to him. His eyes stopped on my visible thighs and flashed with some unknown emotion that made my breath catch in my throat. Okay not good. Sasuke is looking at me, he never looks at me-and he's look at me in a weird way, a bad way. Yes bad, that's what it is, I don't know why it's bad, but it is. Okay now to get myself out of this weird situation, and why the hell am I breathing so heavily I need to calm down. Look around for something to distract myself with... hey where did Neji go? Fail with that option, option two Nichan and Itachi-kun-and they are gone as well. I reluctantly brought my eyes back to Sasuke and noticed he was visibly closer to me then before. Hey back yourself up I know that I do not want to be two feet away from you bastard! I swallowed nervously, working up the courage to tell him off when he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the private bathrooms. An unexplainable sense of dread curled in my stomach. Calm down Naruto he's probably just bringing you to Sasori-ni and Itachi so he can ditch you. But he never helps me... Well it is my birthday... But he has never been nice to me on other birthdays... He was abducted and replaced by an alien nothing is going to happen. What happened to the music?! Okay focus on what's going on. Why are we going towards the washroom door? I quickly pulled my hand from his and he turned to face me. I waited for him to say something and when all he did was stare at me intensely I had the insane urge to fidget, or run screaming. Alien abduction it is...something's wrong with Sasuke, I think he's broken. Inside I'm joking but that's just to keep me calm. I licked my dry lips, attempting to calm down so I could rationally think of a way to extract myself from this unusual situation. My eyes were glued to his waiting for some kind of action or speech, which is why I immediately noticed when his eyes moved to my lips at my previous action. This shocked me to the core. What the-

He took two steps forward, pushing me up against the wall.

I can't breath so you need to back off because I feel sooo claustrophobic right now-God he smells so good-no. No, back the hell up boy!

"What is your relationship with Hyuga?" he asked-no demanded in a voice that didn't need to be loud to show how serious he was. This completely snapped me out of my inner debate what a bastard! How dare he? My previous feelings were erased in in there place a slowly increasing ball of burning anger. I now use the adjective burning because of the extent of that anger. Anger so hot and so uncontrolled it could only be compared to fire. Etiquette, remember Naruto keep calm. I enhaled calmly once more, meeting his smoldering eyes head on; well keep in mind I'm about a foot in a half shorter then him, huge bastard. "I believe my relationship with Neji**-kun** is none of your business _Uchiha_" I shot back defiantly.

Sasuke scowled, moving his arms to either side of me against the wall, effectively trapping me. Staring straight down into my eyes he retorted with "You're fucking him aren't you slut?" snarling the words out in a deadly quiet tone, and glaring at me with nothing short of hatred.

This completely caught me off guard never before had anyone ever talked to me in such a manner let alone accused me of being nothing less then innocent. Sex up until two years ago was an unknown topic. But of the two years I've known about it, never have I talked about it or heard it talked about in such a harsh way. I had no idea how to react, so I didn't, I was too shocked to.

It didn't like he expected an answer anyways because he glared at me with nothing short of hatred, pushing his body closer to mine, and bringing his face within inches of my own.

I was scared of the way he was acting but his accusation had finally sunk in, and boy was I pissed off. "Oh I assure you _Sasuke, _I have not slept with Neji-kun or anyone else for that matter. But since you think so low of me maybe I should. I'm sure Neji-kun wouldn't mind deflowering me after I got him to stop acting like such a gentleman" I retorted angrily, pushing my face closer to his.

His posture went rigid at my reply. His eyes full of hatred and something else. He quickly closed the distance between our lips, startling me. The kiss was passionately full of rage, making it all the more hot.

I don't know why I was kicking his ass but instead I was an equal participant, kissing back with equal fervor. Even going as far as to open my mouth when his demanding tongue sought entrance.

His hands left the wall winding themselves around my waist.

Mine went around his neck, my fingers entwining in his stupid duck-ass hair that was surprisingly very soft. That was the least of my worries after I let out an embarrassing moan, oh god please smite me where I stand.

He groaned in response, his hand traveling down my waist to rest on my naked thigh, just under where my dress stopped.

Okay that's new and I want nothing more then to move his hand but his rough hand felt really good on my smooth skin. I gasped as I felt movement from the hated hand. Noooooo! It's going under my dress ahhh.

His mouth pulled away from mine to attach to my neck, nibbling on the flesh there softly and resulting in another embarrassing soft moan on my part. I found his sudden gentleness weird and was a little suspicious.

My suspicion was proved valid when he bit into my neck, sucking with the intention to mark. Oh yeah I may be innocent but unfortunately I've had my fare share of sex-ed classes with Iruka-sensei who believe it or not, runs a very thorough class. I was a little peeved that he was marking me it hurt too, but I still enjoyed it. Letting out a particularly loud moan and regretting it when he pulled back smirking at me sexily but still smug, tch bastard.

Hmph I wanted revenge so mustering all my strength I reversed our positions, pressing my body tightly against his and attaching my seeking lips to the smooth skin of his neck. Whoever said revenge is sweet wasn't lying, the startled look on his face was pretty sweet-so was the taste of his skin-okay lets not go there! I'm in charge now, so what do I do? My hand trailed his body suggestively, feeling the hard planes of his fifteen year-old body-wow someone hits the gym.

His hand suddenly grabbed mine and put it on his groin freaking the hell out of me. I panicked and for a second wanted to run away when he leaned down and bit my neck again. Feeling bold I ran the palm of my hand along his erection, watching him closely for any reactions. I was a little disappointed at the lack of reaction besides heavier breathing. Adding more force I tried once again, rejoicing at the small moan that escaped his parted lips.

He grabbed my hand which confused me, pushed me away, and pulled me into the washroom door a few feet away from our position on the wall. He quickly sat on the sofa in the sitting section of the washroom and used the momentum to pull me on top of his lap.

The position was awkward I was straddling him,our posture making my dress riding up, and his erection pressing into me. The fear from earlier came back full force and stronger then before. I moved to get off his lap when he tugged me back down. I looked at him silently trying to come up with something to do, his eyes were darker then usual.

His hand came up and rubbed my cheek slowly, paralyzing me with shock-was he being n-nice?

I was filled with tenderness and longing. Sasuke in this moment seemed so amazing and I wanted to please him. "S-show me" I stated nervously, gazing at him with uncertainty.

His hand on my cheek pulled me closer and he kissed me slowly this time, his tongue making lazy circles around my mouth. When he pulled back he stared at me silently for a few seconds before flipping us over so I lay under him with him laying on top of me. He started to kiss my neck again and with one hand began to push my dress up. I could feel it moving inch by inch and my breath caught. What am I doing? Am I ready for this? With Sasuke?

It seems Sasuke had a talent for sensing my panic as he lent down and kissed me smoothly, his hand stilling it's progress in lifting my dress and instead making its way under said article of clothing.

I calmed down slightly until I felt him trace the edge of my underwear with the tips of his fingers. I gasped into his mouth getting ready to push him off me.

I didn't have to as the door came flying open and in walked a silver haired man with a mask covering half his face and a bandanna over his right eye.

Sasuke's hand quickly left my dress and he pulled away from me to look at the intruder.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Your father wants you to come and meet some important people" the man chirped cheerfully.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Who is this pretty lady?" the weirdo asked curiously making me blush. Oh my god I am so mortified. What the hell kind of a position have I got myself into?!

Sasuke did not look like he was going to answer, so I took it upon myself to. No matter what position you are in politeness is always necessary. "Naruto" I replied , smiling slightly.

The man's face curiously blanked but before I could investigate further Sasuke interrupted.

"Kakashi, I'll be out in a minute" he stated coldly, getting off me.

The man now known as Kakashi departed without complaint, whistling a happy tune. What an odd character...

I watched as Sasuke went to the sink and splashed some water on his face, he dried his face and calmly walked out of the washroom.

He didn't talk to me, he didn't say one word, he wouldn't even look at me. I didn't understand, there was interest there, I seen interest, I felt interest. So once again he's going to ignore me? Wow, it seems Sasuke really is the bastard I always said he was.

I sat in that washroom allowing myself to express my sudden loneliness and the feeling of being completely and utterly used to take over me.

After about twenty minutes I forced myself up from my laying position on the couch, straightened out my dress, fixed my hair & makeup, and left-heading back out to the dance.

I found Itachi-kun and Sasori-ni sexing it up in a corner, well Itachi-kun sexing it up and Sasori-ni slapping him.

I was reminded of what just happened and with a deep sigh I decided to stay far away from Uchiha Sasuke. I let out a small smile, one day I would be doing the same thing with my husband. Unconsciously my hand moved to the sore spot on my neck where upon investigation via makeup mirror I spotted a big purple mark forming.

I looked back at the happy couple and decided to let them be, heading out to the garden instead. I wonder who I will end up with...

Will it be Deidara-kun or Neji-kun? Definitely not Sasuke-yarou. Who cares how sexy he is and how attracted I am to him. He is a bastard who used me and doesn't care about me at all. I will not have a loveless marriage. Not to mention regardless of sexual attraction we can't even hold a conversation and I refused to be once again used for sex, status, or wealth.

I huffed, sitting on the bench swing and lightly swinging.

Deidara-kun or Neji-kun would make great husbands. Perhaps I can love them and they could love me too...

I sighed sleepily, resting my head on the cushion and curling up on the swing.

Minato's P.O.V

The party has finished and I can't find Naru-chan anywhere near the ballroom. In a last ditch attempt I headed out to the garden, his favorite place in the palace. Sure enough, I found him on the bench curled up like a kitten and fast asleep. A gust of wind blew by and I watched as his small body shivered, taking out my coat I wrapped him up in it and scooped him into my arms. Geez, for a fourteen year-old boy he's so small and weighs like nothing. Shifting him in my arms, bridal style I carried him into the palace. Inside people bid me goodnight, smiling fondly at the sleeping cutie in my arms. Continuing my mission I begin the draining trek up the winding staircase. I must be getting old because these stairs seem a hell of a lot longer. I make a right, opening his bedroom door while simultaneously trying to not muss my baby from his sleep. I lay him on the large bed, pulling the blankets down and covering him up. He immediately curls up in a ball, making me laugh quietly. I kiss him on the cheek and get up to leave.

"...Panda-chan"

I sigh, poor Naru-chan. Where the hell are those two? Stupid Shukaku and his violent little demon child. Damn it I bet my little Naru-chan is unconsciously in love with him...does this mean I have to pay for the wedding?! No way. I will not lose to him, he'll never let me live it down. They'll come back sooner or later, and when they do we'll be ready. "We can not lose!" Man who the hell is yelling at this time? They'll wake up my baby. I notice I was the one who yelled and my upraised hand quickly goes to cover my mouth. Ugh Guy is rubbing off on me, I did the victory pose without knowing it. Okay...to bed it is! I quietly tip-toe out of the room and into Sasori-chan's. I smile at the sleeping red head. As much as I'd love strong and manly sons I just can't give up the cute and girly one's I have. I give him a kiss on the cheek and pull the blankets closer around him before taking my leave. When I tiredly enter my room I find my lovely wife already asleep. Married only for a few months I've never been happier, she definitely is the love of my life. I kiss her lightly and crawl into bed next to her, waiting for sleep to take me as well.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_Upon my insistence, my sixteenth birthday was not some grand party like my mom had wanted. I wanted something casual and fun. Something public, so I didn't have to deal with horny guys that wanted to get with the King's child. I guess it's also so I don't end up alone with Deidara-kun or Neji-kun. I have a weird feeling that just because I'm of age now they'll do something stupid, like ask my dad for my hand in marriage. Even Sasuke-teme has been acting strange these past few weeks. Damn bastard probably has some trick up his sleeve to make my birthday horrible. He won't succeed, I must use this get together to find my potential marriage partner. **I won't fail**._

**A.N:** Okay guys what do you think? Sorry once again. Send me some reviews **(How about I update when I get ten more?)**. I want to know what you think about the lemony scene? Is it horrible should I just never write again? Just tell me. Also I'd like to hear what you guys think about the Sasuke scene I changed it a lot from my original piece. I left this open for a possible SasuNaru. Naruto, is not aware of this though. :P Guys this story can go anyways, I'm leaving it in your hands. The original is GaaNaru but I wrote it a logn time ago sooooo **REVIEW**. Anyways next chapter should be up in a couple days. I plan to write it tomorrow or the day after. This also depends on if and how much homework my dad picks up for me at school. :/ **Another update FOR SURE this week.** Okie, sleep now these meds have my head hurting like craa-zyyy.  
**- - melissaaax3**


	9. Chapter 8

Family Affairs: Chapter Eight

**A.N: Okay so the majority of you guys were like "Noooo Sasuke where is Gaara?!" which is good because I have the next chapter written. But it's the last one I have written. :S Which unfortunately means longer waits on chapters. So updates may be longer and there will not be one every week due to lack of time to write. Soooo enjoy this chapter I have no idea when I will get around to writing the next. But I will try to have the next in a couple of weeks. It's my birthday next weekend and I still am recovering from my surgery so this all plays into time management.  
- - melissaaax3**

**LAST TIME...**

_SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!_

_Upon my insistence, my sixteenth birthday was not some grand party like my mom had wanted. I wanted something casual and fun. Something public, so I didn't have to deal with horny guys that wanted to get with the King's child. I guess it's also so I don't end up alone with Deidara-kun or Neji-kun. I have a weird feeling that just because I'm of age now they'll do something stupid, like ask my dad for my hand in marriage. Even Sasuke-teme has been acting strange these past few weeks. Damn bastard probably has some trick up his sleeve to make my birthday horrible. He won't succeed, I must use this get together to find my potential marriage partner. **I won't fail**._

Despite my attempts I do not think that I can marry Neji-kun or Deidara-kun. I do not want a loveless marriage. I know Deidara-kun loves me and maybe Neji-kun too. But I don't love them, and they deserve better. I'd rather marry Sasuke-teme then do that to either of them. At least then the lack of feelings would be mutual.

So, my birthday theme is a traditional Japanese carnival. I know eh? Smart. It's perfect because it's open to the whole village and not just the palace children like previous ones. I figure I can easily hide or stick by Kiba. He's the greatest best friend I could hope for. He doesn't treat me weirdly because of how I dress and he definitely has a knack for scaring away the creeps.

Then there is Shika. He's lazy but is the smartest kid I know. Plus, he always knows what to say to make me feel batter. He and Kiba were the ones to help me through this tough decision. Shika understood that I couldn't force someone into a marriage where they wouldn't be loved. He also made me realize that perhaps I could find love later on in the marriage and reminded me that as the Prince it is my duty to carry on the line even if it means being unhappy in a marriage. If I don't make a decision the council can force me into an arranged marriage. The longer I wait the more vulnerable I make myself to them. Shika gave me ideas on how to keep the council off my back. Public dates, rumors, and acting interested in boys for a long amount of time before the interest is diverted. It keeps them thinking that I'm at the settling point and they have no worries. Of course when I change to a different candidate it gets them right back on and I start over again.

Shino and Chouji complete our little group. Shino is quiet, disturbingly so. A little creepy because of his extreme love for all things insect but a good friend. Chouji loves food and his constant state of hungry is nothing short of hilarious. He's a real nice guy but if you call him fat he'll kick your ass. He introduced me to packaged ramen and oh my god. It's the same great ramen but it takes less time to make. You eat when you are hungry! Dad loved that one, ordered Chouji's dad, the head chef to stock the palace with a whole bunch. Mom says it's unhealthy for him and constantly hits him for it but he gets his way.

I think I could hang out with those guys during my party. I spend a lot of my time either alone or with them and it makes sense that I stay close to people so I don't make myself an easy target. Even though I know that is the smart thing to do I can't help but want to find some secluded place and think about things. There is supposed to be a park at the far side of the carnival for the small children to play at. I figure all of the children will be to busy at the carnival to want to play at the park.

I chose to wear an elegant yukata instead of a dress, considering the theme of the party. I picked a baby blue one with golden vines winding all over it in a complex design with a matching gold obi. The yukata went past my feet in length and the sleeves hung passed my hands, covering them like some dainty geisha. My hair, now to my but in length was once again curled and left in ringlets which looked "tousled and sexy". My mom has the weirdest ways to describe things. My make up was once again smokey eyes, some light blush, and lip-gloss. On my neck hung the necklace that Tsunade-bachan gave me for my birthday last year. I put on some moderately sized diamond studs, slipped on my sandals and headed out my bedroom door.

I passed Sasori's door and stopped.

"Itachi. What are you doing in my closet? You Baka-hentai! OI! Oi don't touch me! RAPEEE!"

I laughed loudly, which apparently he heard.  
"Naru-chan save me!-If you come any closer 'Tachi, so help me god I'll throw this shoe at you!"  
followed by,  
"Itai. Sasori-chan I just want a kiss. Why do you have to be like that?"  
which was answered with,  
"Oh my god. Are you pouting? HaHaHaHa-Hey, let go. Can't you see I'm laughing? I just put that on, don't take it off!" and  
"That's it! If you don't stop-no sex forever!"  
"You can't do that" said calmly.  
"Can too!" calmly as well.  
"Can not" calmly again.  
"Can too, Can too!" a little louder.  
"Can not times infinity" very calm.  
"That was cheap you-you cow!" angrily yelled.  
"I win. Yay, sex" said with excitement.  
"Ah-" Crash. Boom! And I'm off. Shaking my head and quickly hurrying down the hall, worried for my virgin ears.

Once at the party, after dutifully making an appearance I hurried to the park. Almost there, almost there-shit Sasuke! I quickly jump behind a onigiri stand. Peeking out I see Sasuke being attacked by Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. Hehe-sucker. Anyways, he can't get me now. I calmly walk past them, swaying my hips gracefully which I admit to exaggerating a little for fun. Using my peripherals, like any good spy I smirk victoriously at his stare and continue on my journey despite the glare it earns me.

I was right, the park is empty. Giggling in delight I run joyously to a swing. I sit down and pump my legs, swinging happily. I must have been swinging for a long time when I finally stop out of pure exhaustion and just sat there, occasionally kicking my feet back and forth. Standing up I shuffle over to the meadow part of the park and sit gracefully next to a flower patch.

PAGEBREAK-  
I searched all over for him. All over. You do not understand the sheer mass of this place. That is a big feat for me. Especially since the party started three hours ago. Three hours and I still haven't found him. Grr... Where is my sweet, innocent, beautiful blonde? I have searched all over this god forsaken carnival with girls swooning over me. Damn Kankuro and Temari. They aren't good for anything. They can't even scare people away. No, I have to use my natural scaring abilities and do all the work myself. You think they could do something as easy as that right?!

"I'm leaving, I'll find you later" I state coldly, leaving Kankuro, Temari and the group of girls stalking me. Yes, STALKING. For all you delusional girls that think hiding behind bushes and making weird gurgling noises is not stalking you are stupid. That's right, I said it. You are one step short from dropping your pants and masturbating outside of your obsession's house. It is obsession, it is not love, and it is not admirable. It will not get you anywhere except in a prison full of butch women and sexually servicing a large woman named Bertha. My feet lead me away from the crowd, towards a desolate park. Yes trusty feet, you always know how to get me away from people. I hate people and my feet have never failed in eradicating me from awkward situations. In the case of people I don't like, the lead me away and in the case of stalker, they lead me away to quickly to be followed. Lastly in case of people who piss me off, they prove a good source of violence. I quietly entered the park, smirking at the sand box nestled between two giant oaks.

PAGEBREAK-

I was picking flowers when I noticed a red-haired boy enter the park. I didn't recognize him from the palace or the village, though it is possible he is a villager I didn't notice. The quality of his yukata indicated that he definitely was not a villager so I can only deduct he is from another village. It was blood red with black vines intertwining intricately up the length of it. He approached the small sand box and sat on the corner of it, providing me a peek at his unknown face and I caught sight of beautiful teal eyes beneath a red 'ai' tattoo of the same shade as his intriguing red hair. All in all, this guy was sexy.

Feeling bold I quietly got up and sauntered up behind him. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing in a sand box?" I chimed in a curious voice.

His head snapped around at lightening speed to look at me and teal eyes widened.

"Naruto..."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's me, do I know you?" I asked quietly, examining his face intently.

He stood up and walked towards me, completely ignoring my question. Why do I always meet quiet bastards? It seems I spoke too soon as his reply caught me off guard.

"Yes. My name is Gaara Sabaku. But dumb blondes prefer to call me Panda-chan" he replied casually.

I was about to shoot back an angry reply about him assuming I'm dumb because of my hair color along the lines of and what can be said about red heads when I came to a realization. I remembered where I've seen this guy before. My eyes widened and I gasped, circling him, evaluating his appearance, and comparing it to that of the little red-head I had once called Panda-chan. One thing was for sure...he was no longer a boy. I blushed. "I'm not dumb! Besides, I thought it was cute" I mumbled in response, mortification sinking into every fiber of my being.

He smirked sensing my great embarrassment "Is that the reason why you'd jump on me and follow me around?" he asked calmly.  
I turned a darker shade of r ed. Damn bastard. I'd say his bastardness would rival Sasuke's. I crossed my arms haughtily. Fine two can play that game. "No I did that because I was crushing on you" I reply off-handedly.

I was disappointed when the only reaction my saucy comment received was a raised eyebrow. Wow there is another person who has mastered the Itachi Uchiha sex-eyebrow look.

I quickly spit out a response to cover the thoughts I didn't want him to pick up on. "It's not like I asked everyone to kiss me" I stated rashly trying to come to my defense. "Wait, that's not true. But you were the only one I actually kissed and I was too little to understand then" I babbled, trying to justify my actions to him for some unknown reason.

He smirked and I wanted to disappear into the ground bellow me. "Ah. I recall that birthday party. It was a rather bold request..." he mused flippantly, his gaze once again meeting my own heatedly.

Damn him and his ability to easily embarrass me. Stupid blush go away! "Y-yeah well you weren't exactly expecting it either. You looked scared beyond your wits" I stuttered out lamely, proud when his smirk vanished.

He frowned. "I wasn't" he answered quietly.

The way he said it made it seem like he didn't want to. My chest throbbed painfully. Wow I so want to run off and cry right now, I really am turning into a girl. "You didn't have to" I replied hollowly, bravely keeping myself together.

He looked away and I feared I would run. Run away from the sight of him, run away from this conversation and the memories. Just run away from this whole thing. "But I wanted too" he stated, his gaze slowly sweeping back to capture my own and taking a step closer in my direction.

I took a deep breath. Calm down, calm down. Unknowingly I too took another step closer. "Where did you go?" I whispered desperately, almost brokenly, clutching my hands to my chest.

He looked troubled by my question. "I was traveling around for schooling. I spent a few years in each country. That's also why I am here" he answered, watching me closely.

"So you'll be here for a while?" I asked meekly, embarrassed by the hope seeping out of my voice.

He chuckled, making me blush and nodded.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. Was it possible for us to pick things up where they left off? Did he want to? Did I want to?

With only a foot between us he silenced my inner turmoil, closing the distance between us. His body heat seeping onto me and making me shudder. "How many birthday kisses do I owe you?" he asked huskily, his voice oozing sex and making me want to lay down at his feet.

I swallowed anxiously suddenly feeling very hot and knowing it wasn't just from the blush on my face. "Are we counting every two years...or every year?" I asked nervously, timidly gazing at him through my lashes.  
He looked thoughtful before answering. "I believe if I say every year I will get more, so one kiss every year makes...twelve kisses" his breath hot against my ear.

I could only blush and nod showing I agreed.

Taking my hand in his, he slowly brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently "One". Letting go of it he kissed my cheek, "Two". My jaw, "Three". My chin, "Four". My neck, "Five". Behind my ear, "Six". My other cheek, "Seven". My nose, "Eight". My forehead, "Nine". The corner of my lip, "Ten".

My breathing hitched as his lips barely made contact with my own. "Eleven" he stated, his voice doing many things to me that I couldn't comprehend.

His lips met mine in a chaste and gentle kiss not lasting long enough in my very biased opinion. Pulling back slightly in what I assume as a way of gauging my reaction, his hands wrapped around my waist. Eyes never once leaving mine, he pulled me against him and lent in next to my ear. "One more" he whispered hotly, before leaning down and capturing my lips once more. His lips meshed with mine like water, flowing over mine and at that moment I can honestly say I never wanted it to stop.

My arms went around his neck in an ironic parody of the only other interactions like this I had experienced before. It was nothing like the kisses I had shared with Deidara-kun, Neji-kun, or Sasuke-teme except the posture was the same. What was different? Love. Sounds corny, but that is the true answer to the question I had been trying to answer for years. I now understand why no matter how hard I tried I could not love them. It was because I was already in love. I stretched onto my tip-toes to better reach his lips, god he is tall. Parting my mouth, his tongue obligingly entered easily mapping out my mouth and gliding over every surface languidly. I moaned wantonly which when looking back upon I registered as the reason he pulled away. "Gaara-kun, I-"

I had started to confess my feelings when I was rudely interrupted. Sasori-ni burst into the small park, dragging a reluctant Itachi along.

"Ah what is going on? First I find Deidara, Sasuke, and Neji all in the same place, all looking for you-together. Then I find you in a park, rubbing up against some dude" complained Sasori-nichan, glaring at me in that scolding way of his I always hated.

I said nothing, but I think my blush said it all. Along with the fact that I moved a couple steps away from Gaara.

Sasori sighed. "Well lover boys should be here any minute" he stated looking tiredly over his shoulder.  
True to his word, seconds later in stepped a stoic Sasuke, quiet Neji, and bitchy Deidara.

"Naru-chan!" exclaimed Deidara-kun happily.

Neji-kun and Sasuke-teme started glaring at Gaara-kun who was glaring right back.

I sweat dropped, resisting the urge to smack myself in the head. This was going to be bad.

"Gaara jeez you ass. We were looking all over for you!" complained some guy who entered the park behind us, coming to stand next to Gaara. He was quickly followed by a blonde haired girl who glared at me.  
Shit. It just got worse didn't it? Three on three...

(A.N: This was supposed to be another chapter, I just realized. :/ Buttt you guys have been so awesome so here you go, two-in-one! :3)

"Kankuro...shut up" ordered Gaara coldly, still glaring at Sasuke and Neji.

Kankuro gulped, taking a few steps away from Gaara and cowering behind the blonde female.

"Naru-chan. Where were you? I looked all over!" exclaimed Deidara obliviously, walking over and hugging Naruto and in turn having three pairs of glaring eyes swivel onto him.

Gaara growled lowly.

Naruto gulped, deciding he better intervene or Deidara would be killed. "Deidara-kun I was in the park. I fell asleep" he responded sheepishly, while stepping away slightly.

"You should sleep more then. Are you feeling okay? I could help you sleep?" responded the eager blonde worriedly.

"You will do no such thing!" exclaimed a furious Sasori, who only now decided to pay attention after thwarting Itachi's advances.

"Why not Sasori-sempai?" whined Deidara, wraping an arm around Naruto.

Naruto felt really bad for Deidara in this moment.

Gaara calmly stalked towards them and possessively pulled Naruto away from him, standing in front of the small blonde.

Sasuke and Neji angrily glared at the red-head.

"I do not appreciate you touching my future wife" explained Gaara in a calm tone. Ah a man of few words indeed, but the few words he dose say are another story completely.

Deidara gaped dramatically while Neji and Sasuke visibly radiated anger.

"Ne, ne. Why am I the wife?!" asked Naruto, pouting cutely and momentarily diverting the attention of the four hostile boys, Kankuro and Itachi. Basically everyone with a penis who isn't related to him.

"It's because you are the submissive" pipped Temari cheerfully, getting a kick out of the live action presented to her. Why watch soaps when you have such extensive and free entertainment?

"Submit what?" asked Naruto innocently, his blonde hair color excusing his answer.

No one was stupid enough to speak.

"Your ass. You are the uke" crooned Kankuro, leering at Naruto and obviously not sensing the potential danger his comment had just put him in.

A snicker was heard, and was later found out to be one Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto blushed very red then looked at Gaara questioningly.

Gaara, instead turned his desperat gaze to Temari who upon sensing her brother's predicament took action. "Don't listen to Kankuro. He still believes there are monsters under the bed" she explained, smiling slightly at the cute blonde.

"Hey I'm telling the tru-" retorted Kankuro, angrily waving his arms as he was speedily silenced by Temari's hand in an attempt to save his life from Gaara's wrath.

"He needs to use the restroom. We'll be back in a bit" she stated in a sing song voice, before dragging Kankuro by the legs into the forest.

Naruto shrugged cutely and the drama carried on.

"Naru-chan are you really going to marry this jerk?" questioned Deidara, pointing at Gaara with a look of disbelief on his face.

Naruto blushed, looked at Gaara and hesitantly nodded.

This would be the part where all hell breaks loose.

"Oh no you di-dn't. Yo momma is so fat her pants size is uh uh BITCH LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" yelled Neji, while Sasuke and Deidara oohed in the back ground.

Just Kidding...*sweat drop*, Anywayyyyssssss. Proceed. 'cough'

"Sasori-sempai won't allow you to marry someone you don't know!" exclaimed Deidara triumphantly, his face visibly vocalizing his relief.

"Ahh Naru-chan, I'm so happy for you. I'm positive Gaara-kun will make a good husband. I'll have the cutest nieces and nephews" interrupted Sasori, gleefully glomping his younger brother.

"EHHH?! You approve of him? Just like that?!" asked Deidara sourly, his gaze immediately zeroing in on the small red head angrily.

Sasori smirked. "Yup. Naru-chan and Gaara-kun go wayyy back-" he explained smugly, all but laughing at his blonde nemesis, that is until he was cut off.

"I'll fight you for him" stated Sasuke confidently, his manner abrupt and without worry.

"I will as well. I refuse to let Naruto-san marry you without fighting for him" added Neji resolutely, his gaze turning to the only thing in his mind in between him and his beloved.

Gaara smirked. "You're on" he answered cooly, not at all worried about the turn of events. He was glad for the reason to beat up two of the idiots who had been close to his Naruto. Now was the time to show them who Naruto belonged to, they will give up once they suffer absolute defeat.  
"Ano...can't we talk about this?" asked Naruto meekly, his gaze shifting between the three stoic teens. He twisted his hands nervously, his foot scuffing the dirt bellow it and hinting to the flood of worry just bellow his timid surface.

"I'll fight for my beloved Naru-chan" exclaimed Deidara dramatically. "I'll save him from the evil red-haired lunatic!" he added, crying tears of joy and striking the infamous nice guy pose.

"Itachi do something! That idiot will get himself killed!" hissed Sasori, nudging his uninterested boyfriend harshly with an elbow to the gut.

Itachi coughed loudly before perking up. "Sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, sure whatever. Just do something" ordered Sasori, ignoring the happy glint in his boyfriend's eyes and putting aside the thoughts of what he had just done. Sacrifices must be made...

Itachi calmly trotted over to Deidara and whispered something into his ear.

It was all quiet when suddenly, Deidara passed out cold.

Sasori's face was the epitome of horror. "Oh my god, what did you do?!" he shrieked.  
"I told him I have pictures of Naru-chan naked" replied the pervy teen, shrugging his shoulders and donning an innocent look on his devilishly handsome face.

Naruto turned beet red.

Gaara glared at Itachi, while consoling a mortified Naruto.

Sasuke shot Itachi an unnoticed look.

"Yes Outoto, I was talking about your pictures" drawled Itachi in a lazy voice with a smirk. This earned him a glare from Sasuke.

The situation caused Naruto to wobble on his feet until he was steadied by Gaara.

Naruto then and there decided he was going to stop the madness himself,, run to his room, and die of embarrassment. Stupid Uchihas. "Gaara-kun I don't want you to fight because of me" he said cutely, with wide eyes as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Blood slowly trickled down Gaara's nose.

Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi were not in any better condition.

Sasori looked appalled and quickly snatched Naruto from Gaara, cradling him protectively to his chest. "Hentais!" he shouted, glaring heavily at the perpetrators.

"Ma, ma Sasori-chan why can't you be more like Naru-chan?" asked Itachi, pitifully trying to stop the heavy blood flow with his shirt sleeve.

Sasori grabbed the nearest rock, which happened to be big and chucked it at Itachi.  
"Itai! You see, Naru-chan would never throw a rock at me!" whined Itachi, clutching his damaged head and sulking.

This caused Sasuke to smirk. The score is even, and Itachi Uchiha revenge is a bitch!

Itachi scowled at the younger Uchiha. That's what you think!

"Sasori-ni! I can't breathe" moaned Naruto weakly.

Sasori immediately let him go, checking him over for dammage.

"Ano, Sasori-ni do you think they have cotton candy at the festival?" asked Naruto innocently, his eyes wide with hope. Go Naruto hit them with their weaknesses and play up the cuteness level! Woot woot!

"Yeah they should...why?" asked Sasori curiously.

"I like the way it tastes" answered Naruto, his small pink tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

That did it for Neji, because he passed out with a dangerous amount of blood squirting from his nose.

Itachi jumped on Naruto. "Ah Naruto-chan you are sooo cute! It makes one just want to sex you up" he squealed, hugging Naruto tightly to his chest and groping him.

Naruto meanwhile was gasping and blushing furiously.

Sasori came to the rescue, taking off his shoe and smacking Itachi over the head with it. He then grabbed the taller and larger boy by the ear, dragging him away.

"Itai! Sasori-chan let go. I didn't do anything bad!"  
"No sex forever!" 'hit'  
"You promised" … "Itai!"  
"I take it back!" 'boom'  
"You can't do that" 'crash'  
"Can so"  
"Can not"  
"Can so infinity!" yelled triumphantly.  
"Can not infinity and beyond" replied calmly.  
"Damn you Itachi!" bellowed angrily.  
"Ow what was that for?!" asked indignantly.  
"For being a Hentai baka!" retorted calmly.  
"That's not a crime" stated smugly.  
"Shaddap!" 'hit'  
"Itai!" 'grope'

Sasuke sweat dropped.

Naruto giggled, making Gaara smile fondly at him. Well...in Gaara terms his lip twitched slightly.

"Nice but kukuku.."  
"I'll show you! You won't ever grope me again after this!"  
"Not the shoe! Ma Sasori-chan calm down"  
"Hehehe...time to payyyy" in a singsong voice. 'hit, hit, hit'  
"Itaiiii! Outotooooo save me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and calmly went into the forest to save his brother.

"Fricken Uchihas!" yelled Sasori, while not so calmly brushing leaves off his clothes as he stumbled back into the park, diverting everyone's attention to his mangled form.

Naruto, seeing his chance took off running.

Gaara immediately noticed this and ran after him.

Thus... leaving Sasori with the Uchihas.

Sasuke strode into the park, dragging an unconscious Itachi behind him as if it were an everyday occurrence. He took one look around the clearing and right away noticed the absence of a petite blonde. He glared at Sasori and kicked Itachi in the side, before marching off. Two-Sasuke, 1-Itachi.

Sasori shrugged and strolled off to get some cotton candy now that his nuisance was asleep. All that talk of cotton candy had him craving some, he deserved it what with the work out he just had.

_**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Gaara's P.O.V:

Why the hell did he run? Damn it. Now I have to chase him. Why can't we make out and have a normal reunion that involves sex? I need to keep my cool. I'll just walk because I know he's obviously going to his room. I calmly walk through the palace, glaring at everyone who looks at me. That's right I showed you. Look away! Finding his room wasn't hard, and sure enough when I got there I could hear his muffled sobs through the door. I gave a short knock. "Naruto...are you o-kay?" I ask lamely not knowing what to do in this situation. I wait quietly for a reply.

"Go away!" he retorted, his crying now heavier.

The sound of his crying made me feel horrible and my gut clenched in pain. I was filled with fury and wanted nothing more then to turn around and find all those bastards who made Naruto cry and beat them to a pulp. The only thing stopping me was Naruto's voice ringing in my head asking me to not fight anyone. I sighed. Naruto needed me...now how to deal with this. It is common knowledge emotions aren't really my fortay. ...God I hope I don't screw up. He's the most important thing to me. Naruto is my precious person, maybe I can get in touch with my emotions for him. Please Naruto...don't leave me.

**A.N:** Okieee. Longest chapter everrrr! More to come sometime in a few weeks. Thank you guys for being amazing. Hope you like it. Review, any comments are appreciated.  
**- -melissaaax3**


	10. Chapter 9

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

A.N: I KNOW I SAID ON MY PROFILE THAT I WOULD NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL DEMON REALM WAS COMPLETED, BUT I GOT INSPIRED SO HERE YOU GO. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WILL UPDATE WEEKLY OR EVEN MONTHLY. DEMON REALM IS STILL PRIORITY, BUT I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE A LOT ONCE THE OTHER IS FINISHED. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS INSPIRE ME. XD  
- - melissaaax3

_last time..._

"Fricken Uchihas!" yelled Sasori, while not so calmly brushing leaves off his clothes as he stumbled back into the park, diverting everyone's attention to his mangled form.

_Naruto, seeing his chance took off running. _

_Gaara immediately noticed this and ran after him. _

_Thus... leaving Sasori with the Uchihas. _

_Sasuke strode into the park, dragging an unconscious Itachi behind him as if it were an everyday occurrence. He took one look around the clearing and right away noticed the absence of a petite blonde. He glared at Sasori and kicked Itachi in the side, before marching off. Two-Sasuke, 1-Itachi. _

_Sasori shrugged and strolled off to get some cotton candy now that his nuisance was asleep. All that talk of cotton candy had him craving some, he deserved it what with the work out he just had._

___**Family Affairs: Chapter Nine  
**_

_**Gaara's P.O.V:  
**_

Why the hell did he run? Damn it. Now I have to chase him. Why can't we make out and have a normal reunion that involves sex?

I need to keep my cool. I'll just walk because I know he's obviously going to his room. I calmly walk through the palace, glaring at everyone who looks at me. That's right I showed you. Look away!

Finding his room wasn't hard, and sure enough when I got there I could hear his muffled sobs through the door. I gave a short knock. "Naruto...are you o-kay?" I ask lamely not knowing what to do in this situation. I wait quietly for a reply.

"Go away!" he retorted, his crying now heavier.

The sound of his crying made me feel horrible and my gut clenched in pain. I was filled with fury and wanted nothing more then to turn around and find all those bastards who made Naruto cry and beat them to a pulp. The only thing stopping me was Naruto's voice ringing in my head asking me to not fight anyone.

I sighed. Naruto needed me...now how to deal with this. It is common knowledge emotions aren't really my fort-ay. ...God I hope I don't screw up. He's the most important thing to me. Naruto is my precious person, maybe I can get in touch with my emotions for him. Please Naruto...don't leave me. "Let me in...please?" I ask calmly.

"Why should I? You're just going to fight and get hurt anyways" he muttered angrily.

"I-I promise I won't fight" I reply quietly.

The lock clicks and the door swings open to show Naruto in an oversized t-shirt with puffy red-eyes. My eyes widen and chibi-Gaara squeals in my head.

"Y-you promise?" he asks weakly, sniffling.

I nod and he gives me a small smile before hugging me tightly and pressing his face into my chest.

"I never got to tell you...I love you Gaara-kun" he says cutely, making me swoon like a girl-internally of course.

I can feel myself blush lightly. "I love you too Naruto" I reply, bending down and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Gaara-kun...do you want to come in my room?" he asks mischievously.

I gulp and nod.

He smirks, looking both ways down the hall before pulling me into the room and locking the door. I don't know why, but the look on his face makes me blush.

"Gaara-kun, there is one more thing I want for my birthday..." he says shyly, with a blush on his soft cheeks.

My eyes widen when I am pushed onto his bed.

"We don't have to do this right now" I say nervously. I mean shit I'm ready to go anytime but I don't think he's ready for this. If his dad catches us, I am screwed I have to stay here a long time and don't want to be murdered.

"...but Gaara-kun, I want this" he purrs, and I gulp. Yup, I am so ready to go and there goes my number one argument. At least I'll die happy and fulfilled.

"Besides, a good husband always gives his wifey what she wants" he adds, sensuously licking his lips.

_Meanwhile..._

"Outouto! How could you leave me there? Where did Sasori-chan go? I want s-"

"Aniki Shut up!" snapped Sasuke. "I want to check if Naruto is in his room" he added, coldly.

"..."

"shh. Listen" orders Sasuke, quietly. Pressing his ear against the wood door.

Itachi obediently listens, copying Sasuke's movements.

"Itai...Gaara-kun it hurts!"

"Naruto...you wanted to do this"

*moan

"Hey guys-" says Sasori, only to be cut off by Sasuke and Itachi's hands covering his mouth. Sounds of a bed frame hitting the wall followed by a groan and Sasori stills in his attempts at escape. "Ah Gaa-ra" *moan "Why do you have to be so rough with me?" whined his little brothers familiar voice, causing him to pale drastically.

"You said you wanted this. I'm giving you what you want, just like a good husband does" came the monotone response with a grunt of exhertion.

"Mmmm Itai'"

"I can make it feel better"

"How?"

"Like this-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" roars Sasori, angirly kicking the door open.

Itachi smirks at the look on Sasuke's face.

The room is covered in feathers. Naruto is clutching a pillow, still wearing nothing but a big t-shirt that has ridden up to expose his creamy thighs. Gaara is holding Naruto's leg with one hand while trying to put a band aid on with the other.

There is silence and then...

"Hahahahaha, I thought you were-heh-the moaning-HAH. Pillow fight?" Questioned Itachi breathlessly, chuckling like crazy and clutching the door frame to remain standing.

Sasuke ignored this, instead staring trans-fixedly at Naruto's exposed thigh.

Gaara noticed this and took Naruto's pillow from him, covering him with it and glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back and crossed his arms.

Sasori snapped out of it and rushed over to Naruto, jumping on the bed and pushing Gaara on the floor.

"Are you okay honey?" Sasori asked worriedly, checking Naruto over for damage. He noticed the cut on his knee and picked up the discarded band aid, carefully putting it on.

"I'm okay Nichan" replied Naruto happily.

Sasori glares at him and smacks him on the back of the head.

Naruto clutches his head and looks at Sasori with tears in his eyes. "Itai! Nichan what was that for?" he asks pitifully.

Sasori's look softens. "Don't you know, you're not supposed to bring boys in your room?" he asks tiredly.

Naruto's eyes widen and he shakes his head no. "Why not Aniki?" he asks curiously.

Sasori smiles softly at him then glares at Gaara-who is still sitting on the floor.

"Because, when you bring boys in your room they want to...wrestle" he explained slowly.

Naruto nods his head in understanding. "Oh... Sasori-ni I promise I won't bring anymore boys in my room" he says desperately. "A-are you still mad at me nisan?" he asks softly, with teary eyes.

Sasori smiles fondly at him. "No I'm not mad at you Naru-chan" he replies happily

Naruto smiles. "Love you Nisan!" he declares cutely, hugging Sasori tightly.

Sasori doesn't notice Naruto's shirt riding up dangerously high, or the scene the brothers are making for the other three males in the room.

Naruto smiles and kisses Sasori chastely on the lips.

Sasori gives Naruto one last squeeze, before pulling back and giving Naruto a brotherly pat on the head.

Naruto pouts at this. "Nichan don't I'm big now" he whines, fixing his hair.

Sasori pouts back. "I know. I miss when you were younger and I didn't have to chase boys away with sticks...oh wait I did" he mutters dryly.

Naruto blushes. "Are you jealous Nichan?" he asks mischievously.

"Hah! NO. With Itachi bothering me I have no desire to gain more (shudders) fan boys" he replies in a horrified tone.

"So you're jealous that they're taking me away from you" states Naruto, peaking at their audience discretely.

"...kinda" mumbles Sasori, blushing.

Naruto lets out a tiny smirk. "Nichan I _always_ have time for you" he purrs, straddling Sasori. He leans down and grins naughtily.

Sasori is the only one who sees this grim and his eyes widen comically.

Naruto leans down and plants a sloppy wet kiss on Sasori's cheek.

Sasori looks startled, but one look at Itachi's attentive face makes him smirk. "You know I don't like you teasing me Naru-chan" he exclaims, flipping them over and pinning Naruto's hands above his head.

"Nichan don't tie me up again...I want to touch you too" stated Naruto shyly, with a pout and a blush.

"You know I only do that because I like the way you look tied up and helpless" replied Sasori lowly.

Naruto let out a squeak. "Nichan I'll be good, promise" he begged, leaning up and kissing Sasori's cheek.

"Okay...I need to prepare you though" muttered Sasori thoughtfully.

"No Nichan, no time. Just do it" ordered Naruto. Wiggling his hips impatiently. "Ano...can Gaara-kun play too?" ha asked innocently. His blue eyes were shinning with humor.

Sasori gave Gaara a wink. "I don't think he knows this game" he replied softly, hiding a laugh.

"I wanna play! Pick me pick me!" exclaimed Itachi, waving his hand in the air dramatically.

Sasuke gaped at his older brother and slapped him behind the head.

Naruto started giggling cutely. " 'Tachi, Sasori-ni told me I can't play with you" he replied sorrowfully, causing Sasori to smirk.

Itachi sent Sasori a betrayed look causing Sasori to start laughing hysterically. Sasori's laughter sent him off the bed and he landed on top of Gaara.

Naruto started laughing as well when Itachi ran towards him. Itachi took Naruto's hand in his. "Naruto-chan, you can always play with me. Even when Sasori-chan isn't there" he stated earnestly.

Sasori stopped laughing immediately and jumped up, punching Itachi in the head. "You idiot! We were messing with you. Naru-chan doesn't know anything about that!" he yelled, punching Itachi once more.

Naruto pouted. "I do so! Ero-jiji made me study all his books" he said smugly.

Sasori sent him a horrified look. "I'm telling mom!" he yelled, running out of the room.

"So you know about page twenty-four, the thing with the skies and the banana?" asked Itachi excitedly.

Naruto gave him an innocent look. "You forgot about the cross-bow and the shopping cart" he stated innocently.

Itachi sighed. "That is my favorite part! Sasori refuses to do it" he repled sadly.

"Just buy Sasori-ni flowers and he will. Plus, once you get the hand-cuffs on he can't run away" he added helpfully.

Itachi gasped. "You're a genius!" he declared, getting up and sprinting out of the room, cackling evilly.

Naruto shrugged and looked from Gaara to Sasuke. "Do ya' guys want to watch T.V.?" he asked sweetly.

"..."

".."

"I get to pick! Hm, let's see...Ah-hah! I love Gossip Girl! Eeyah it's the new episode. We HAVE to watch this" he declared, turning up the volume and ignoring the two boys-steadfastly glaring at each other-with a disturbing ease.

- - -I considered ending here-it's the end of my notes but it's barely 6 pages so I will continue- - -

The next day brought much more insight to inhabitants of the castle. Naruto's dad informed him of Gaara's permanent stay until he finished his schooling and that his siblings Temari and Kankuro-whom he had met in the park would also be staying for schooling.

Naruto was extremely happy about this and had no problem when his dad ordered him and Sasori to treat their 'honoured guests' nicely.

Apparently Minato had set up tours for the three siblings, volunteering his family as tour guides. Naruto was to, of course show Gaara around-which had him squeeing in delight. Sasori was not as happy to have to show Kankuro around, but would do so for his father. Anko had ended up volunteering herself to show Temari around, knowing she might not want to go with Sasori and Kankuro. She figured as a fellow woman she would be able to show her places that would interest her more.

So all four of the Namikaze members set off to their rooms after breakfast to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

- - with Sasori

After breakfast I set out to my room to get ready. Apparently, father wanted me to give a tour of the castle to one of the Kazekage's children that would be staying here for schooling. I was half tempted to invite myself and Kankuro-by default-with Naruto and Garra to keep an eye on them.

For some reason I just had a bad feeling about today and wanted to stay as close to Naruto as possible. Cursing at myself internally I sighed. Father would not be pleased if he found out that I did this. Resigning myself to giving Kankuro a tour-away from Naruto I hopped in the shower.

It was as I was in the shower that I heard a strange noise. Freezing in my lathering, I held my breath, listening intently.

For a moment there was silence, and then the faintest of noises. I waited a while longer, before slowly unfreezing my motionless body and continuing onto my rinse.

Closing my eyes and standing under the spray to wash out the soap, I sighed. Basking in the hot spray of the shower head for a few more blissful moments, I reluctantly shut the water off.

Pushing back the curtain, I lifted one foot over the side of the tub preparing to exit the shower. Lifting my head up slowly, I blinked tiredly before my eyes widened.

"EYAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed manly-like, falling and ending up half sprawled on the bathroom floor with my other leg in the tub. "ITACHI WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUTTTTTTT!" I roared, scrambling to get up and cover my nudity, already feeling the harsh bruises forming from my fall.

Unfortunately, Itachi does not really listen.

Righting myself, I ripped a towel off of the towel rack, desperately covering my body with the large red towel.

"Itachi, If you do not exit my bathroom in the next few seconds, I will fucking murder you!" I growled, barring my teeth angrily, at the tall Uchiha.

"Mah Sasori, I just wanted to look" he drawled, and I just knew the bastard was laughing at me.

Fucking Uchihas, someone should massacre them all, especially Itachi. He needed to go. I gnashed my teeth angrily, shoving Itachi out of the bathroom and locking the door.

I was positively steaming at this point. Man that guy, he just pissed me off so much. He was supposed to be the perfect son. The smartest, and strongest. He beat everyone, in school and fights. He was cool, calm, and collected-the pride of the Uchiha clan.

Unfortunately, perfection comes with a price. Insanity. Yes, my theory is that in order to become so perfect he sold his soul to the devil. Those who know him, like his brother and I (not by choice) along with our other friends know that Itachi is not always calm, cool, or collected.

Most of the time he is a brash, idiotic, perverted bastard. I curse the day I met him. Sometimes I just wish he would he would think less with his dick. I mean yeah I like sex, he is a god in bed. I would never tell the bastard though-his Uchiha ego is big enough. But, come on all he fricken talks about is sex. He always has weird ideas and does not care about time or place.

I mean what kind of boyfriend-unofficial boyfriend, like hell I'd call him my boyfriend-flirts with your little brother. It's not like I think he'd cheat on me, he has had enough chances to do that. Girls throw themselves at him left and right (sometimes boys too) and he never spares them a glance. The thing with Naruto yesterday though, it pissed me off.

I would never be mad at Naruto though, he's the innocent in this. It was that bastard who was in the wrong.

I mean is he fine with this, the way things are? Does he not care if we aren't officially dating? How would he react if I flirted with other guys? He probably wouldn't even care. Scowling at the thought, I groaned.

I was now trapped in my bathroom, naked. Itachi was waiting in my bedroom and I just wanted to kick him out and mope in my nice comfy bed. Unfortunately, I promised my dad I would give this Kankuro guy a tour. Time to face the music-no music is pleasant. Itachi is more like death, and with that thought I squared my shoulders and marched towards the door. Making sure my towel was secure-I locked that bitch up-I opened the door.

It seems I was right, today is going to be a horrible day.

- - -with Naruto

After my nice hot shower I ruffled through the close in my closet. Deciding to pick something light and short-it was really hot outside. I settled on a peach toned yukata that turned to a burnt orange colour at the bottom and the end of the sleeves. It was very pretty and ended above-knee length. Securing the burnt orange coloured obi I smiled in satisfaction. Slipping on some wooden clogs and brushing out my hair clear I sighed.

Deciding to forgo the usual mess of preparation. I left my hair down and donned some peach lip stain and a tiny bit of blush. Placing some diamond earrings in, I decided I looked good enough. In fact I looked very natural and I was happy with it.

Looking at the clock I grinned. Maybe I would go see if Gaara-kun was ready. As I made my way out of the room I went over all my favourite places that i wanted to show Gaara.

- - -with Anko

So I had volunteered myself to show this brat around. Minato doesn't know this, but I mostly did it because he was stewing over whether or not she would be happy going with one of the boys and her brother.

I felt bad for him and decided to help in any way I could. Besides, I am the lady of the castle now. Lady Anko, hah take that Orochimaru you bastard. Throwing that line of thought, i smiled at my reflection, slapping my cheek. "Get it together Anko" I muttered.

I settled on a casual summer yukata. It was a floor-length, lilac coloured yukata with a dark purple obi.

Making sure my hair and makeup were satisfactory I slipped on some of my higher wooden clogs to keep my yukata from dragging.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hot breath exhaled against my uncovered neck.

"Mm you look beautiful. Thanks for doing this" he mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Did I wake you?" I asked with a light flush on my cheeks.

He smiled at me in the mirror. "No, my teddy was missing so I had to come find it" he said, pouting cutely.

I smirked. "I'm sorry" I replied lightly, turning in his arms and hugging him.

"S'okay. I have to get to the office anyway" he mumbled, leaning forward and kissing me chastely.

I laughed. "Well in that case. I'm off" I stated, pulling away from him slightly.

His eyes narrowed. "What no kiss?" he asked threateningly.

"You had a kiss" I retorted.

Minato frowned. He hated when I was a smart-ass. Sorry baby I can't help it.

"That wasn't a kiss" he whined.

I smirked. "Well I'm not kissing you with your dragon breath. Eww" I said playfully, wrinkling my nose.

He looked offended. "Dragon breath?" he muttered, pulling away from me completely and breathing into his hand. This time his nose wrinkled. "Ugh point made" he complained. "Love you" he mumbled, kissing me chastely once more.

I watched as he made his way to the bathroom. He strutted unabashedly, scratching one ass cheek lazily. I stared at the bathroom door, a light blush on my face. It was only when I heard the shower start that i shook myself out of my stupor.

Scolding myself for my inactivity, I made my way to the door. With a sigh I opened the door, looking back longingly I had one though, I sooo want to get in that shower right now.

-END  
R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: I decided to split it into two chapters so here is the next one. Enjoy :) THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO RATED FOR LEMON AND SASORI'S SWEARING.  
**

time...

Apparently Minato had set up tours for the three siblings, volunteering his family as tour guides. Naruto was to, of course show Gaara around-which had him squeeing in delight. Sasori was not as happy to have to show Kankuro around, but would do so for his father. Anko had ended up volunteering herself to show Temari around, knowing she might not want to go with Sasori and Kankuro. She figured as a fellow woman she would be able to show her places that would interest her more.

So all four of the Namikaze members set off to their rooms after breakfast to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

_**Family Affairs: Chapter Ten**___

- - -with Sasori

Kicking Itachi out was tough work. He had insisted that he needed to monitor my dressing in order to make sure I didn't miss-match my colours. For a genius he was such an idiot sometimes.

Despite being pissed at him, I couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. That was one thing, with Itachi I was never short on laughter. Thing was, I was never short on anger either, or disappointment.

Sighing, I grabbed a plain red yukata without looking and a black obi. Brushing my hair and grabbing my clogs I exited my room.

Still mussing over my nonofficial relationship issues, I almost passed Kankuro's door. Backtracking, I knocked politely and waited. A few minutes passed and I knocked once more. Tapping my foot impatiently, my eye twitched and I glared heatedly at the poor door. Knocking for a third time, I waited then opened the door.

His room was fairly nice, it was one of our best suites for guests. As the Kazekage's son he was treated royalty and got only the best. The bed was unmade and empty. It was as I was looking around that the en suite bathroom door opened.

Kankuro strutted out of the bathroom with a flimsy white towel loosely hanging around his hips. His muscular chest was glistening with water and his thick biceps flexed tauntingly as he worked a towel through his wet mop of brown hair. My eyes stared heatedly at the little trail of hair from his belly button into that sinful towel and heat coursed through my body. I wanted to lick it.

It was at this point he noticed me. I know I looked all kinds of stupid. In fact, I'm sure of it because I could feel the blush on my face. My hands felt clammy and damn if I didn't want to grab the edge of that towel and rip it away. I was very jealous of that towel in this moment.

Itachi is the only man I've seen naked. He is a god in his own right, but Kankuro was different. Where Itachi was lean with sleek muscles and pale skin, Kankuro was thick with corded muscles and golden skin. He was taller than me, much like Itachi.

He threw the towel down and I got my first clear look at his face. We met briefly yesterday and he was wearing some weird face paint. His face was clear of any paint now and had this rugged manly look, the complete opposite of Itachi's aristocratic features.

With a rugged grin, that told me just how much of my gawking he saw, he dropped his towel.

My jaw dropped and my face flushed all the way down my neck. Realizing I was once more staring, this time at his thick pole of man-meat. I squealed, tearing my naughty eyes away, and spinning on my heel.

He chuckled, loud and husky and I heard him move around the room, opening doors.

I stewed in my own embarrassment cussing myself out. God I just drooled all over his dick like some crazy fan girl. Get it together Sasori, i shouted at myself. You are not a pervert. You will not turn around and stare at that sexy man. You will not tackle him and have your way with him. It does not matter if you are on top, that is still rape.

A little voice whispered it's just borrowing.

No it is not borrowing. You can not just hop on someones crotch and take a ride. I can see it now. Inner mind theatre: turns around dramatically and yells I will borrow your penis so sit down and hold tight sir.

Shaking his head angrily, he tried to clear his mind of perverted thoughts and rid himself of the half-boner he had gotten from that little strip tease.

"I'm dressed now, it's safe to look" came sexy's drawled voice, making me scowl at the wall. Without turning to look at him-I didn't trust myself-I headed towards the door. "Let's go then" I muttered, almost running in my need to escape his bedroom. Yes, once we exited the bedroom it would be better. Without a bed, he would be safer.

I heard his footsteps behind me and didn't slow.

I was lost in my own thoughts for a few minutes and apparently he had enough of the silence. "Where are we going?" he asked casually, his arms folded behind his head. I internally cursed him for easily catching up to me with his longer and superior legs.

Frowning, I looked up. Just now noticing we were walking through the gardens. This was a path I had walked countless times. It appears in my subconscious I wanted to go to my sanctuary. I eyed him warily, debating turning around.

Even Itachi did not know where my sanctuary was. Sighing, I decided we were almost there anyway, plus I could use the comfort.

I didn't answer him, which seemed to irritate him but he stayed silent and for that I was grateful.

It was a few minutes later that we came to a split in the hedges of the abandoned corner of the garden. It was abandoned because it was mostly wild plants and flowers, nothing like the groomed and sheltered plants covering the rest of the garden.

It was wild and free and I loved it. Slipping through the gap in the hedge, I followed a path of little rocks towards a little cottage like building. Despite being ancient it looked in fairly good condition-I had fixed it up myself.

I snuck a look at him through the corner of my eye and his only visible reaction was a raised brow. Looking away and continuing up the path I sighed peacefully once my foot hit the first wooden stair. Smiling as I heard the familiar creak of the step washing over me like a greeting.

Opening the door, I entered my cottage making my way past the little makeshift living room complete with couch T.V and lazy boy. I walked past the kitchenette and the small bathroom to my work space. It took up the most space of the cottage.

It was basically a few work tables, all my tools (which was a lot) and my many creations hanging off the walls.

"Woah" he said, and my head snapped towards him, I had forgot he was here. His eyes were wide with excitement as he studied each one. "These are really good" he told me and I blushed.

I hadn't shown anyone my work. It meant to much to me. Plus, it was my get away. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"No problem. You're really talented. This is so funny. I make puppets as well. It's my hobby. I compete too. So I know my stuff" he explained, looking at me excitedly.

My eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know that" I said, grinning. "I didn't really know it was a big thing. I love building things. My mom gave me a puppet when I was little. It was the first gift I ever got. I loved that thing. I took it apart and rebuilt it numerous times. It's what got me into puppets" I explained, smiling fondly at a small raggedy puppet hanging farther than the others.

"I found this place and decided to fix it up. My mom helped me with the furniture and stuff, but ever since it's been my secret place" I added. Turning to look at him, my eyes narrowed. "You better not tell anyone, not even your siblings-Naruto doesn't even know" I ordered.

His eyebrow raised once more. "Your secrets safe with me, as long as I can hangout here too. I left my puppet stuff at home because Temari said it was weird. I plan to have my dad ship some over and work on some stuff too" he said, and I frowned before nodding reluctantly.

"Whatever, as long as you don't get in my way or mess with my stuff it's fine" I muttered lowly.

He grinned at this. "Deal" he exclaimed, before walking over to me. Stopping a few inches away, he leaned down slightly. "Why don't you show me how these things work?" he breathed, making me gulp.

Kami-sama this was a bad idea. There may not be a bed, but there is a very comfortable couch and I have a feeling I'm going to rip his clothes off before the day is over yet.

- - -with Naruto

I spent the day showing Gaara all my favourite spots. It was as we were having a picnic in the garden that Itachi approached. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't with him. Watching T.V with them yesterday was intense. I have a feeling they don't like each other. During the show I was fine but on the commercials I couldn't ignore the hostility.

"Naruto-chan, have you seen Sasori-chan?" he asked curiously, frowning slightly.

I shook my head no. "He didn't tell you? He has to give Kankuro-san a tour today. I have no idea where they went" I answered, feeling bad that I couldn't be of more help.

"Ah I know that already. He told me this morning when he kicked me out. I checked most of the places he goes and I still can't find them" ha replied, and I could hear the slight worry in his voice.

I smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine. Sasori-ni didn't want to give Kankuro-san a tour but, I'm sure they're having lots of fun. Nichan will come see you when he's done" I said.

Itachi's frown deepened. He nodded and walked off and I wondered what I said. Looking at Gaara curiously, he smirked.

"You told him his boyfriend was having lots of fun with another man and he'll see him later. Most guys don't like their boyfriends being around other men. They especially don't like coming second to other men" he explained, making my eyes widened.

"Souka... (really) Ah then I said something bad to Itachi-kun" I said worriedly.

Gaara smiled slightly. "No, you're perfect" he stated, making me blush.

He smirked at this, leaning in towards me. We kissed sweetly before he pulled away, holding a strawberry up to my lips.

The blush increased at this, as I took his offering. His eyes burned me and I fanned myself with my hand, while munching on my treat.

"Are you finished?" he asked, a strange emotion on his face.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Let's go than, I wish to show you my room" he stated, pulling me up and signalling a maid to take our basket.

My brows furrowed. "I've seen your room Gaara-kun. I'm supposed to give you the tour not the other way around" I mumbled, pouting.

He smirked. "I don't think you had a good enough look. Besides, I've seen enough. You'll be by my side, so if I get lost I have you. I memorized they way from your room to mine, that's all I need to know" he explained, making me blush once more.

Internally I sighed, wishing I could stop my blushes from happening.

He started to pull me to the castle and I smiled, leading the way to his room from where we entered.

He pushed the door opened and pulled me inside before shutting it and lightly pressing me against the door with his body as he locked it. The position instantly reminded me of my fourteenth birthday party with Sasuke-teme.

The look on Gaara's face was similar but more. His eyes were smouldering and he had the lightest tinge of red on the bridge of his nose making me swoon. Unable to help it, I leaned forward, kissing him passionately. He gained entrance to my mouth, pressing his body closer to my own.

I moaned slightly at this, and he pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting our parted mouths. Grabbing my hand, he started to slowly lead me to the bed, not breaking eye-contact once.

I blushed, standing in front of him as he stopped right in front of the bed.

His eyes seemed to ask me if it was alright and I nodded. I didn't feel scared at all, like with sasuke. Just happy and warm. It was right, this was right. His hands reached for my obi, slowly untying it, eyes never leaving mine.

My blush darkened as the fabric parted, a cool breeze brushing over my exposed chest and making me nipples harden.

He pushed my yukata from my shoulders and it fell to the floor with a soft swish.

Grabbing my hands in his own gently, he brought then to his own obi. I looked into his eyes, shakily untying the black obi and letting his kimono part.

I gulped at the sight of his muscled pale chest. Following his actions, I pushed his yukata off his shoulders, blushing brightly.

He smiled at me, before kissing me once more. I got lost in the kiss and hardly noticed as he sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap.

His hands were all over me and mine all over him. Gripping my hips, he lifted me, rolling us over so I was underneath him and sitting back on his knees. Grabbing the hem of my boy-shorts he looked at me for permision.

I nodded and he pulled them off. I was the reddest I had ever been and had to fight the urge to curl into a ball.

Gaara was nothing but fair, and quickly shed his own boxers, evening out the playing field and distracting me from my own embarrassment. "You're beautiful, he mumbled, kissing me once more and lowering his naked body against mine.

I gasped loudly, and shivered with desire. My arms wrapped around his neck and I arched into his body. I felt like a fool, I had no idea what I was doing and was worried Gaara wouldn't want me.

He kissed me sweetly, calming me down.

The kiss grew passionate and i shifted, bringing our lower bodies together. I moaned when our groins met, breaking the kiss to pant.

Gaara made a choked noise before grinding down against me.

I moaned loudly and he groaned, pressing his face against my neck and grinding continuously against me.

The slow pace was killing me, I whined bucking my hips up.

He picked up the pace and I mewled clinging to him tightly as he rocked into me, right where I wanted him.

I could feel heat coiling deep in my stomach. Staring up into Gaara's hazy teal orbs, I kissed him sweetly.

He deepened the kiss speeding up once more. On hand gripped my hip, the other slid up my chest and rolled a nipple.

That was it for me and with a strangled cry of him name I exploded.

Gaara kept grinding through my release, kissing me once more to keep me quiet, before he too finished with a grunt.

He rolled over, laying next to me and pulling me close.

We panted, catching our breath.

I met his eyes, blushing darkly. "Why didn't you..." I started, trailing off in embarrassment.

He smirked. "Not that I don't want to. I figure we can go slowly and take our time, enjoy it. We're going to marry anyways and I'd rather not get you pregnant out of wedlock. You don't deserve it, your father would castrate me and my father would kill me" he joked, making me crack a grin.

His smirk vanished and his green orbs studied me intently. They were soft and absolutely beautiful as he leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I love you" he whispered, hot breath fanning against my parted lips.

I sighed happily, "Love you too" I mumbled, lips brushing his lightly.

He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed, pulling it over us and wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Sleep now" he ordered, and I listened. Easily falling asleep to the soundtrack of his heart beat.

- - END  
A.N: OKAY IMPORTANT! Let me know what you think about Kankuro and Sasori. I loved ItaSaso and had no idea where I was going with this but I kinda went with it and I loved it. I died at that part, it's bad when you find your own writing funny. Tell me what you think, LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? Just flirting and he makes up with Itachi? They become friends then boyfriends or just friends? Sasori and he do the dirty and end up together or he tells itachi and apologizes. I don't know but god writing it, I really wanted to make Sasori jump him. :P I find they have a lot in common and though I love perverted Itachi it's just like KyuuNaru in Demon Realm. Sometimes they want seriousness and normalness you know. It depends what you guys want. I mean I want some KankSaso, but if too many of you hate it I won't.


End file.
